siivagunnerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des musiques présentes dans les rips
La liste des musiques présentes dans les rips de SiIvaGunner qui ne proviennent pas d'un jeu vidéo. Pour les musiques de jeu vidéo, voir les playlists. Note:' Les rips medley comme Pause Screen - Wario World ou Stage Select - Mega Man 3 ne sont pas inclus dans cette liste. Référez-vous directement aux pages individuelles de ces rips pour une liste détaillée des musiques présentes dans ces derniers. Liste des musiques par artiste 009 Sound System * Dreamscape: Circus (Space Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's, Dream Land - Super Smash Bros. (GiIvaSunner), Cool Edge (Night) - Sonic Unleashed, Unreeeal Dreamscape 3 - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, How 2 Do Anything - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, Don't give up on your dreamscape - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, Victory! Unregistered HyperCam 2 - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, Title Theme - Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker 2Pac * Hit 'Em Up: Gerudo Valley (US Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Dear Mama: Overworld - New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Do for Love: Empty House - Undertale * Life Goes On: All Clear - Star Fox 64 2 Unlimited * Get Ready For This: Bob-omb Battlefield (Extended Mix) - Super Mario 64, Stadium Rave A - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 4 Non Blondes * What's Up: The Airport - Inspector Gadget Racing, Longing for the Past - Illusion of Gaia 50 Cent * In Da Club: NYC Streets - Deus Ex, NYC Club - Deus Ex ABBA * Mamma Mia: Sky Garden - Mario Kart: Super Circuit ABC * Poison Arrow: Wario Stadium - Mario Kart DS a-ha * Take On Me: voir l'article principal 'Take On Me. Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force * Planet Rock: Flat Zone - Super Smash Bros. Melee Afroman * Because I Got High: Lookin' Fresh - Splatoon, Staff Roll - Super Mario 64, Penguins' Dance (Dracula's Theme) - Space Funeral Alan Jackson * Where Were You (When the World Stopped Turning): Capsule Obtain (OST Version) - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Alan Menken * Under the Sea: Stuff - The Legendary Starfy, Under the Sea - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Zora Hall - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Angel Island Zone (Act 1) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Alicia Keys * If I Ain't Got You: Ai's Place - Animal Crossing: The Movie Alisa Takigawa * Season: Nawatobi - Love Live! School idol festival American Football * Never Meant: Dam Busters - Action 52, American Crossing - SiIvaGunner: King For a Day Tournament Anamanaguchi * Endless Fantasy: Give Me the Fantasy - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament Andrew Gold * Spooky Scary Skeletons: Cortez Battle - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Eclipse - Terraria, Kirby Dance - Kirby’s Adventure, Game Over - The Berenstein Bears' Camping Adventure Andy Williams * Love Story (Where Do I Begin?): Music Box - NieR: Automata Anitta * Show das Poderosas: Bad Apple!! (Power MIX) - Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story Aphex Twin * Afx237 v7: Fax Factory - LSD: Dream Emulator * Alberto Balsalm: Overworld - New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Avril 14th: mus f part3 - Undertale * Bucephalus Bouncing Ball: Want You Gone - Portal 2 * Flim: Buzz Buzz's Prophecy - EarthBound, Ice Cavern - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Finale - Undertale * Funny Little Man: Professional Problem - LSD: Dream Emulator *'Girl/Boy Song:' Finale - Undertale * Rhubarb: Bean Bean Pork Bean - MOTHER 3, Inside the Deku Tree (OST Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Windowlicker: CORE - Undertale, Glitch - FEZ, Windows Licking - OFF, Moonsong (Wii Version) - Cave Story, Me Likey the Poom Poom - Jet Set Radio Future * Xtal: The Last Desperate Struggle - Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, Dire, Dire Docks - Super Mario 64 DS * ΔMi−1 = −αΣn=1NDin[Σj∈CiFji− 1 +Fextin−1]: An Accent Beyond - Portal 2 * Peek 824545201: Scissor Man - Clock Tower 2 Voir également Your Best Nightmare (OST Version) - Undertale, un rip medley centré autour d'Aphex Twin. Aqua *'Barbie Girl:' Bass 2 bass - beatmania IIDX 17 SIRIUS Ariana Grande *'Bang Bang:' voir Jessie J *'Into You:' Ariana's Theme - Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius *'no tears left to cry:' K.K. House ~ Club Version (Jan 9, 2019) A-RISE * Shocking Party: Dr. N. Gin - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back A$AP Rocky * Multiply (ft. Juicy J): Goron Mines - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, On Little Cat Feet - OneShot, Fairy's Spring - Hyrule Warriors Auli'i Cravalho * How Far I'll Go: How Far I'll Go - Moana: Rhythm Run The Avalanches * With My Baby: A Boss Approaches - Super Mario 3D World * Frontier Psychiatrist: Back to the Lab - Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab? * Radio: Wolf Rayet - For Technology Tree Boss Act - Sonic After the Sequel * Subways: Battle! (Battle Subway Trainer) - Pokémon Black & White * A Different Feeling: Collision Chaos Good Future (JPN/PAL) - Sonic CD Avassaladores * Sou Foda: Theme of Blanka - Super Street Fighter IV, Catch You Catch Me - Tetris with Cardcaptor Sakura: Eternal Heart, Hare Hare Yukai (Mikuru Mix) - Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekidou Avicii * Levels: Dogsong - Undertale, Theme of Tara - Metal Gear, Invincible - Super Mario Bros. 2 * (vs. Eric Turner) Dancing in My Head: Your Best Nightmare - Undertale Avon * The Sweet Escape: voir Gwen Stefani AZ * (ft. Nas) Gimme Yours: Game Select - The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World The B-52s * Rock Lobster: Nipper Battle - Banjo-Kazooie B*Witched * C'est la vie: Emerald Hill Zone (Unused) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Baauer * Harlem Shake: Circus (Version Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's, Circus (Why Is Mix Afraid of Seven) - Five Nights at Freddy's, Spontaneous Bootay - South Park: The Fractured but Whole, The Harlem Shakeover - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, X-Naut Fortress (JP Version) - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Backstreet Boys * Everybody (Backstreet's Back): Casino Night Zone (2 player) - Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Bag Raiders * Shooting Stars: Prelude Deep-Sea Cruise - Ultimate Angler / StreetPass Fishing, Dirt Stadium - Woody Woodpecker Racing, Star Man - Mega Man 5 Band Aid * Do They Know It's Christmas?: Slateport City - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire The Bangles * Walk Like an Egyptian: Lethal Lava Land (Beta Mix) - Super Mario 64, Egypt - Inspector Gadget: Advance Mission Barenaked Ladies * McDonald's Girl: Main Theme - M.C. Kids * One Week: Smooth - Guitar Hero II, Smooth Criminal (NA Version) - Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Barrett Strong * Money (That's What I Want): Underground (PAL Version) - Super Mario Bros. 2 The Beach Boys * Caroline, No: Resolve (Gum Guy's Recommendation) - MOTHER 3 * Wouldn't It Be Nice: Medamayaki - Wario Land 4 Beastie Boys * Hey Ladies: ''voir Barenaked Ladies ("MacDonald's Girl")'' * Intergalactic: A Proper Story - Bastion, Configuration - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, NEXT LEVEL (Beta Mix) - Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis * No Sleep till Brooklyn: Inkopolis News (Unused Mix) - Splatoon The Beatles * A Day in the Life: In The Bedroom - HuniePop * All You Need Is Love: In My Way - Undertale * Back in the USSR: Main Theme - James Bond 007: From Russia with Love * Because: '''Cave - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Starlit Forest - Animal Crossing: The Movie * '''Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!: Berry Big Circus - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All * Birthday: We Are Number One (Anniversary Mix) - LazyTown: The Video Game * Blue Jay Way: Deku Tree - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Can't Buy Me Love: Gorgeous-Go-Round - Kirby Planet Robobot * Dear Prudence: A Bad Dream (PAL Version) - EarthBound * Eleanor Rigby: Run, My Dog, Run! (PAL Version) - MOTHER 3 * Flying: Nook's Cranny - Animal Crossing: Wild World * The Fool on the Hill: A Letter to You, Honey (PAL Version) - MOTHER 3 * Good Night: Piranha Plant’s Lullaby (Demo) - Super Mario 64 * Hello, Goodbye: Raisin' Me Up (Prologue) - Sonic Rush * Here Comes the Sun: Sun's Song - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Here, There, and Everywhere: Because I Love You (PAL Version) - EarthBound, 2 PM - Animal Crossing: Wild World * Hey Jude: How About a Song? "An Unwavering Heart" (Alpha Mix) - Pokémon X & Y * I Am the Walrus: E.G.G.M.A.N. - Sonic Adventure 2 * I Me Mine: Runaway Five Show (PAL Version) - EarthBound * In My Life: Soulful K.K. (Piano) - Animal Crossing: The Movie, Home Sweet Home (PAL Version) - EarthBound * Lady Madonna: Super Mario All Stars SMB3 Enemy Battle (PAL Version) * Let It Be: K.K. Ballad - Animal Crossing: Wild World, The Roost - Animal Crossing: The Movie, Bonus Room Blitz (PAL Version) - Donkey Kong Country, Piano Lesson 4 - Final Fantasy V * Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds: Title Screen - SimCity Classic (SNES) * No Reply: My Wonderful Room - MOTHER 3 * Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da: Donkey Kong's Crash Course ~ Level 1 (Beta Mix) - Nintendo Land * Octopus's Garden: Orange Ocean (PAL Version) - Kirby's Adventure * Paperback Writer: Rock - Storybook Weaver Deluxe * Real Love: Mario and Peach's Theme - Paper Mario * Revolution: Shy But Deadly - Yoshi's Woolly World * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise): Megaton Walk - EarthBound * Taxman: Taxman - The Beatles: Rock Band, Let's Practice! (NTSC Version) - Rhythm Heaven, Title Screen (Unused) - Flipnote Studio 3D * This Boy: Kakariko Village (PAL Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * When I'm Sixty-Four: Buy Somethin' Will Ya! (Beta Mix) - Earthbound * While My Guitar Gently Weeps: Memory of Mother (PAL Version) - MOTHER 3 * You Never Give Me Your Money: In the Room (Beta Mix) - Tomodachi Collection * Your Mother Should Know: Butch and the Villagers (PAL Version) - MOTHER 3 Bee Gees * Stayin' Alive: Baby Bowser - Yoshi's Island, Ray of Hope - Corpse Party: Blood Covered, Theme of Tara - Metal Gear, White House (Beta Mix) - Cory in the House Ben E. King *'Stand by Me:' Temmie Village (Beta Mix) - Undertale, Dr. Wily Stage 1 (Beta Mix) - Mega Man 2, Home (Day) - Miitomo, Snow halation - SingStar Hottest Hits **'Florence and the Machine cover:' Stand by Me - Final Fantasy XV **''Voir également Beautiful Girls, une chanson qui sample Stand By Me'' Beyoncé * 7/11: Ashley's Song - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Telephone: voir Lady Gaga Bill Conti * Gonna Fly Now (Rocky Theme): Gonna Fly Now (Rocky's Theme) - Rocky,''' Title Theme - Super Mario Sunshine Bill Withers * '''Lovely Day: Drawing Game - Pictionary Billy Joel * Piano Man: Café (OST Version) - Animal Crossing: Wild World * The Longest Time: Trampoline Time - Super Mario 64 DS, For the Longest (Waluigi) Time - SiIvaGunner: King For a Day Tournament * Scenes From An Italian Restaurant: Muda Kingdom - Super Mario Land, Miracle Night (Stardust Mix) - THE iDOLM@STER Platinum Stars Bjork * Pluto: Battle SIM - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness The Black Eyed Peas * Boom Boom Pow: Metal Beat (Beta Mix) - Metal Masters * Pump It: Boss Fight 1 - Kid Icarus Uprising * My Humps: The Star of The Underground - Underveil Blank Banshee * Dreamcast: Run (EU Version) - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * Teen Pregnancy: Industrial Park - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Black Out Band * Video Games: Sins of the Father - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Blackout Crew * Put A Donk On It: Nyeh Heh Heh! (OST Version) - Undertale Bloodhound Gang * Mope: Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken's RAP (Gamma Mix) - PaRappa the Rapper * The Bad Touch: Lusties Nightclub - HuniePop * I Hope You Die: Gourmet Race - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Blue Oyster Cult * (Don't Fear) The Reaper: Game Over - EarthBound Halloween Hack, Title Screen - Gun.Smoke Boards of Canada * '84 Pontiac Dream: Mangrove Cove (Underwater) - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Chromakey Dreamcoat: Stickerbush Symphony (Alpha Mix) - Donkey Kong Country 2 * Ready Lets Go: Dr. Andonut's Lab (CD version) - EarthBound * Roygbiv: Credits - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * Semena Mertvykh (Seeds of the Dead): Lost Life - The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants Bobby Helms * Jingle Bell Rock: Slider (Snowy Mix) - Super Mario 64 DS Bobby McFerrin * Don't Worry, Be Happy: Town Hall - Animal Crossing: The Movie, Mysteria Deep-Sea Cruise - Ultimate Angler / StreetPass Fishing Bobby Vinton * Mr. Lonely: Home - Undertale bo en * miss you: Summer Vacation - Animal Crossing: The Movie * my time: Snowman (JP Version) - EarthBound Bon Jovi * You Gave Love A Bad Name: Mother - Super Smash Bros. Melee Boney M * Rasputin: Puzzle Room (Program Rhythm) (RU Version) - Kirby Planet Robobot, Route 111 (Alternate Mix) - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Bonnie Tyler * Holding Out for a Hero: Dire, Dire Docks (Beta Mix) - Super Mario 64 DS BotanicSage * Voir 'Category:Leurres BotanicSage'' Boots Randolph * '''Yakety Sax: Temmie Village - Undertale, Humoresque of a Little Dog - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Brad Breeck * Gravity Falls Main Title Theme: Music Box - The Island at Night - Tomodachi Collection Breakbot * Baby I'm Yours: Main Theme - Undertale 2, Hip Shop - Deltarune Britney Spears * ...Baby One More Time: Unfounded Revenge / Smashing Song of Praise - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * I'm A Slave 4 U: Burning Town - Shantae * Oops, I Did It Again!: Oops I Did It Again (GBA) - Britney's Dance Beat * Toxic: Kyun! Vampire Girl (Miki Mix) - THE iDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL, Toxic Waste - Crash Bandicoot, Unfounded Revenge / Smashing Song of Praise - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Brockhampton * Boogie: Bollywood - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game, Nunca Me Das Cositas - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament Bruno Mars * 24K Magic: Game Room (Alternate Mix) - Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Driver, Chemical Plant Zone (Nick Arcade Prototype) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Just The Way You Are: Planet Eudora Logging Site - Ratchet & Clank * That's What I Like: Main Theme (NA Version) - Wii Shop Channel, National Park - Pokémon Crystal * Uptown Funk: voir l'article principal 'Uptown Funk'' Bubba Sparxxx * (ft. the Ying Yang Twins, Mr. Collipark) '''Ms. New Booty: Spider Dance - Undertale, Stage 5 (Speedy) - Looney Tunes, Magical Sound Shower (Beta Mix) - Out Run, Main Theme - Angry Birds Buckethead * Jordan: Jordan - Guitar Hero II * Siege Engine: Baby Baby!! - UmJammer Lammy Buckner & Garcia * Do the Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong Music - Intro Medley The Buggles * Video Killed The Radio Star: Pollyanna (US Version) - MOTHER/EarthBound Beginnings, Tendo Dojo - Ranma ½: Netsuretsu Kakutō-hen Burial Note: La plupart des rips FTL: Faster Than Light sont des mashups de Burial. * New Dark: MilkyWay (Battle) - FTL: Faster Than Light * (Burial & Four Tet) Moth: Space Cruise (Title) - FTL: Faster Than Light * (Burial, Four Tet & Thom Yorke) Mirror: Mantis (Explore) - FTL: Faster Than Light * (Burial, Four Tet & Thom Yorke) Ego: Last Stand - FTL: Faster Than Light * Archangel: Rockmen (Battle) - FTL: Faster Than Light * Spaceape: Colonial (Battle) - FTL: Faster Than Light * Untrue: Cosmos (Battle) - FTL: Faster Than Light * Distant Lights﻿: Engi (Battle) - FTL: Faster Than Light Busy P * Genie (ft. Mayer Hawthorne): Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken's RAP (Gamma Mix) - PaRappa the Rapper C418 Voir également la catégorie : 'Minecraft.'' * '''Stranger Think: BIG (Gamma Mix) - PaRappa the Rapper 2 * Using Instruments / Soundfont: Balcony Fusion Collab. Caleb Pearl * Bane Star (Big Guy For You): Bouken Desho Desho - Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekidou, Renai Circulation - Bakemonogatari Portable, Smiles and Tears (Fourside) - EarthBound Cali Swag District * Teach Me How to Dougie: The Imprisoned - Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, Hotel Delfino - Super Mario Sunshine, Star Festival - Super Mario Galaxy Camila Cabello * Havana: No Eating Crackers in the Cinema (Original Mix) - MOTHER 3, Castle Bleck - Super Paper Mario Voir également Fifth Harmony Camille Saint-Saëns * Piano Concerto No. 2 (3rd Movement): '''Etude for Ghosts - MOTHER 3 Captain Funk * '''Kung-Fu Ska: Up-Set Attack - Jet Set Radio * Twist & Shout: Sneakman - Jet Set Radio Captain Murphy * Mighty Morphin Foreskin: Romantic Love (Gamma Mix) - PaRappa the Rapper 2 Caravan Palace * Star Scat: Ashley's Song (Beta Mix) - WarioWare: Touched! Carl Douglas * Kung Fu Fighting: The Synapse (Hong Kong Streets) - Deus Ex Carlito * Russkij Pusskij: Shellfie (Alternate Mix) - Splatoon, Tough Guy Alert! - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story Carly Rae Jepsen * Call Me Maybe: Body Rock (Beta Mix) - WarioWare D.I.Y. The Carpenters * (They Long to Be) Close to You: Ending 2 - Decap Attack, Lake Biwa - Super Black Bass 3, White (Owner's Recommendation) (Beta Mix) - MOTHER 3 Cartoons * Witch Doctor: Athletic (PAL Version) - Super Mario World, Hightail Falls Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2, Overworld (OST Version) - Super Mario World (Pirate) Cascada * Everytime We Touch: Everytime We Touch - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament Cee-Lo Green * Fuck You: The Clappy Trio 2 (Beta Mix) - Rhythm Heaven Megamix, GO MY WAY!! (Yayoi Mix) - THE iDOLM@STER, West City Theme - Dragonball Z Buu's Fury, Green Hill Zone - Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Koopa's Road (Alpha Mix) - Super Mario 64 Céline Dion * My Heart Will Go On (Love Theme from Titanic): Calling to the Night - Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Rito Village (Day) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Celldweller * The Lucky One: Victory! (Results) - Splatoon CG5 * Find Da Wae: Paced Energy (Demo) - VVVVVV, Toroko's Theme (Beta Mix) - Cave Story, Circus (Mix N' Giggles) - Five Night's At Freddy's * Big Chungus: Play a Mini-Game! (SECAM Version) - Mario Party, Casino Night Zone (2 Player) (Nick Arcade Prototype) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Mr. Saturn Theme Z - MOTHER 3 * Push: Travel: Spain - Tomodachi Collection Chance The Rapper * Good Ass Intro (ft. BJ The Chicago Kid, Lili K., Kiara Lanier): Butter Building (Alternate Version) - Kirby's Epic Yarn * Cocoa Butter Kisses (ft. Vic Mensa, Twista): Sweden - Minecraft, Memory of Mother (Beta Mix) - MOTHER 3 * Juke Juke: City of Color (Alpha Mix) - Splatoon * (ft. Saba) Angels: Title Theme - Kirby's Return to Dream Land Charli XCX * Vroom Vroom: Learn (Version 1.1) - Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Chelsea Wolfe * We Hit a Wall: Valve Theme (Extended) - Half-Life The Chemical Brothers * Block Rockin' Beats: Dummy! (OST Version) - Undertale Childish Gambino * 3005 (Beach Picnic Version): This Love - Guitar Hero 5 * Bonfire: voir l'article principal [[Bonfire|'Bonfire']] * Heartbeat: Chao Garden (Neutral) - Sonic Adventure 2 * II. WORLDSTAR: '''On Little Cat Feet (Solstice Version) (Beta Mix) - OneShot * '''Sober: 5PM - Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Title Screen (Beta Mix) - Steven Universe: Attack The Light * Telegraph Ave. ("Oakland" by Lloyd): Bonetrousle (Unused Vocal Mix) - Undertale Chip tha Ripper * S.L.A.B. Freestyle: voir l'article principal 'Chip tha Ripper'' The Chipmunks * '''The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late): World 5 (Snow) (Alpha Mix) - New Super Mario Bros. Chris Brown * Look at Me Now (ft. Lil Wayne, Busta Rhymes): Battle Against a Mobile Opponent - EarthBound Chrome * I Smoke Weed (ft. Boogie Mane, Crunchy Black): Fairy Fountain - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Chuck Berry * Johnny B. Goode: New Age Retro Hippie (Beta Mix) - EarthBound Chuck Mangione * Feels So Good: '''Dinner - The Dinner Game et Wood Man - The Dinner Game, Ethan - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver CL * '''Daddy: voir Psy ClariS * Connect: Connect - Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable, Hidden Palace Zone (Unused) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Reimagined Nature - Graceful Danmaku Festival * Irony: v''oir l'article principal [[Irony|'Irony']]'' * Reunion: Tell Your World - Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA ƒ Clams Casino * I'm God: 7PM (Alpha Mix) - Animal Crossing: New Leaf clipping. * Get Up: 6 AM (Beta Mix) - Five Nights At Freddy's 4 * Something They Don't Know: '''Octoweaponry (Phase 1) - Splatoon * '''Story 2: Here We Are (Beta Mix) - Undertale, Fiend - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne * Wriggle: Your Best Nightmare (Vocal Mix) - Undertale Coda * BLOODY STREAM: voir l'article principal 'BLOODY STREAM'' Coldplay * '''Clocks: Clock Town, First Day (Beta Mix) - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Holiday Anthem (World 2 Map) - Mario Forever * Viva la Vida: Comona - Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies, Steam Gardens (CD Version) - Super Mario Odyssey, Title Theme (OST Version) - RoboCop (Game Boy) ** Fallen Kingdom: voir Catégorie:Minecraft Coolio * Gangsta's Paradise: Game Over - Sonic the Hedgehog, Volcano! Inferno! - MOTHER 3 Counting Crows * Accidentally In Love: Lovely Yellow Va-Va-Vrooms - Kirby Planet Robobot, Split and Splat - Splatoon, Answer! - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Cradle of Filth * Hallowed Be Thy Name: King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Crazy Frog * Axel F: voir l'article principal 'Crazy Frog.'' Crush 40 * '''Live and Learn: voir Sonic Adventure 2. * I Am... All of Me: I Am... All of Me - Shadow the Hedgehog, Let It Go - Shadow and the Snow Queen, Encounter! Wild Pokémon (Beta Release Mix) - Pokémon GO Daimaou Kosaka * PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen): voir l'article principal 'PPAP. Daddy Yankee * (Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee) Despacito: voir l'article principal [[Despacito|'Despacito']]. * Limbo: Escape from the City - Sonic Adventure 2 Daft Punk * Aerodynamic: Kraid - Metroid, Poison Mind (OST Version) - Castlevania, Seeking Truth (Stage 5-3) - Ninja Gaiden, An Underlying Problem (The Lost City) - Shovel Knight, Teknopathetic - Jet Set Radio Future, Flatulent Swamps - Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure * Brainwasher: I Saw a Deer Today - Portal 2 * Crescendolls: Oldies but Happies - Jet Set Radio Future * Da Funk: Gruntilda's Lair - Banjo-Kazooie, ...Disco Jam - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Digital Love: Theme of Blaze's Event (Beta Mix) - Sonic Rush * Doin' It Right (ft. Panda Bear): Point Builder - Buzz!: Quiz World * Face To Face: Grace and Glory (Alternate Mix) - Jet Set Radio, Pepper Steak (SECAM Version) - OFF * Get Lucky (ft. Pharrell Williams, Nile Rodgers): Boo Night Fever - Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Radio: Lucky Channel/Game Corner - Pokémon Gold & Silver * Giorgio By Moroder (ft. Giorgio Moroder): Rock It On (D.S. Remix) - Jet Set Radio Future * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger: Brother Goes Away - Ollie King, Future Frenzy, Gone Tomorrow - Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Title Theme - Crazy Frog Racer 2 * High Life: Oldies but Happies - Jet Set Radio Future * I Feel It Coming: voir The Weeknd * Instant Crush: '''Azalea Town (OST Version) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver * '''Lose Yourself To Dance (ft. Pharrell Williams): K.K. Soul ~ Chill Mix, Swamp (CD Version) - Marvel vs. Capcom 2 * Mothership Reconnection: voir Scott Grooves * One More Time: Radical City - Sonic R * Revolution 909: Dudley's Theme - Street Fighter III: Third Strike, Electric Tooth Brush - Jet Set Radio * Short Circuit: Concept of Love - Jet Set Radio Future * Something About Us: Aquatic Ruin Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Hip Shop - Deltarune * Starboy: voir The Weeknd * Television Rules the Nation: Fly Like a Butterfly - Jet Set Radio Future * Too Long: Dudley's Theme - Street Fighter III: Third Strike, Gold Mines - Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge * Veridis Quo: Password Entry - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, Rotating Room - Super Castlevania IV * Voyager: Sweet Soul Brother (B.B. Rights Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future * Voir également Teknopathetic (E-Pop 'n' Disco 80's Mix) - Ollie King, un rip medley autour des Daft Punk. Daler Mehndi * Tunak Tunak Tun: voir l'article principal 'Tunak Tunak Tun Danny Brown * Blunt After Blunt: Lookin' Fresh (Alternative Mix) - Splatoon * Pneumonia: Polaroid - Vib-Ribbon * When It Rain: Precipitation - Risk of Rain Danny Elfman * Beetlejuice Theme: Grand Finale - Final Fantasy VI * The Simpsons Theme: voir l'article principal 'Les Simpsons'' * '''This Is Halloween: This Is Halloween - Kingdom Hearts II, This is Halloween - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Darren Styles * Save Me: Overworld Theme (PAL Version) - Super Mario World Darude * Sandstorm: Route 111 (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire, The Tide Begins to Turn - Azure Striker Gunvolt, Suspense ~ 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney,「Sandstorm」 - jubeat copious, Freeway - Duke Nukem 3D Dave Brubeck * Take Five: Cinco de Chocobo - Final Fantasy VII Dave Rodgers * Saturday Night Fever: Megalovania (EU Version) - Undertale * Deja Vu: Boss - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 David Bowie * Let's Dance: Yoshikage Kira Battle (Picnic Mix) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven * The Man Who Sold the World: voir Midge Ure * Space Oddity: Luma - Super Mario Galaxy, Informing about the Parting (OST Version) - Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective * Starman: Star Road - Super Mario World * Under Pressure: voir Queen David Seville * Witch Doctor: voir Cartoons David Guetta * Titanium ft. Sia: voir Exit 245 Da Vinci's Notebook * Enormous Penis: A Secret Course (OST Version) - Super Mario Sunshine Deadmau5 * Ghosts 'n' Stuff (ft. Rob Swire): X-Naut Fortress - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * October: I Am Octavio (Phase 3) (Alternate Mix) - Splatoon Dead or Alive * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record): Focus - Super Hexagon, Merry-Go-Round (EU Version) - Super Mario 64 Dean Friedman * McDonald's Girl: voir Barenaked Ladies Death Grips * Guillotine: Battle! (Tapu) - Pokémon Sun & Moon * Lord of the Game: Claptrap's Birthday Party - Borderlands 2, Where The Guns At (Beta Mix) - Nuclear Throne * Takyon (Death Yon): Ezio's Family - Assassin's Creed II, NEXT LEVEL - Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis, Snail Town - Snailiad, El Cargo - Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory ** Voir également Rips contenant Takyon * Get Got: Run - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * Hot Head: '''Mr. Monokuma's Lesson - Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Deavid Soul * '''Movin' U: Sherbet Land (CD version) - Mario Hoops 3 on 3 * On the Bowl: 'Class Trial Solar Edition - Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''Voir également Category:Jet Set Radio Deep Purple * '''Highway Star: Super Mario Bros. Music - Invincible (Beta Mix) * Smoke on the Water: Balrog's Theme (OST Version) - Cave Story Denzel Curry * Ultimate: Start Your Engines - Mario Kart DS, Title Screen - Mr Rental: The Video Game, Star (Unused) - Undertale Depeche Mode * Personal Jesus: Inkstrike Shuffle (OST Version) - Splatoon * Photographic: Opening Movie - Terrifying 9/11 * Precious: NARC - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Dexy's Midnight Runners * Come On Eileen: Battle! (Deoxys) (Beta Mix) - Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen Diddy – Dirty Money * Coming Home (ft. Skylar Grey): Ending (Alternate Mix) - Metroid Die Antwoord * Baby's On Fire: Beach - Plok Disclosure * When a Fire Starts to Burn: Respect To "RESULT THEME OF F-ZERO" (Staff Roll) - F-Zero GX Disturbed * Down With The Sickness: Mutants (Main Menu) - Trackmania Sunrise Dizzee Rascal * Bassline Junkie: voir l'article principal 'Bassline Junkie'' DJ Assault * '''Ass N Titties: Slot Machine - Super Mario 3D World DJ Casper * Cha Cha Slide:Mario Circuit (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Kart, Wii Shop Channel (Beta Mix) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl DJ Cheef * Activate: Morphogenetic Sorrow - Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors DJ Shimamura * Flow in da Sky (ft. MC Stone): L • O • B • M - THE iDOLM@STER 2 DJ Snake * Lean On: voir Major Lazer * Turn Down for What (ft. Lil Jon): Main Menu - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Dating Tense! - Undertale, Boutique - Pokémon X & Y, Mouth Wide Open (Lardy Hernandez) - LISA: The Joyful, Alaska - Mickey's Speedway USA Dschinghis Khan * Moskau, Moskau: Type A - Tetris DMX * Party Up (Up in Here): Main Title - Paper Mario * X Gon' Give It to Ya: Final Destination (Chiptune Version) - Super Smash Bros. Melee, Dummy! - Undertale, Giga Bowser - Super Smash Bros. Melee, Funky Dealer (Vocal Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future, Beware the Forest's Mushrooms (Beta Mix) - Super Mario RPG (Removed), Rage of the Champions - Castle Crashers * Where the Hood At?: GO MY WAY!! (Beta Mix) - THE iDOLM@STER 2, GO MY WAY!! (REM@STER-A) - THE iDOLM@STER 2 The Doors * L.A. Woman: '''Right There, Ride On (Extended Mix) - Sonic Rush Dougal & Gammer * '''One for the Ravers: L • O • B • M - THE iDOLM@STER 2 Dr. Dre * The Next Episode (ft. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt, Nate Dogg): voir l'article principal 'Snoop Dogg'' * '''Nuthin' But A "G" Thang (ft. Snoop Dogg): The Starlit Forest - Animal Crossing: The Movie * Still D.R.E. (ft. Snoop Dogg): Still D.R.E. - Snoop Dogg Cruisin' * Voir également N.W.A DragonForce * Through the Fire and Flames: LOVELESS WORLD (NOZOMI Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival, Splattack! (Unused Mix) - Splatoon, Last Battle (Ballos Version) - Cave Story, Minigame 2 - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story Drake * 6 God: Haunted Chase - Donkey Kong Country 2 * Forever (ft. Kanye West, Eminem, Lil Wayne): Sync - Fez * Hotline Bling: voir l'article principal 'Hotline Bling'' * '''Started From The Bottom: Hare Hare Yukai (Mikuru Mix) - Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekidou * Work: voir Rihanna Dropkick Murphys * I'm Shipping Up to Boston: Jolly Roger's Lagoon - Banjo-Tooie Drowning Pool * Bodies: voir l'article principal 'Bodies'' Eagles * '''Hotel California: Hotel - Undertale Earth, Wind & Fire * Let's Groove: Driftveil City (CD Version) - Pokémon Black & White, Door Into Summer (Alpha Mix) - Knuckles' Chaotix * September: Capsule Obtain (Beta Mix) - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, D.A.N.C.E.! (Long Ver.) - beatmania IIDX 11 IIDX RED, September - Elite Beat Agents, The Starlit Forest - Animal Crossing: The Movie, September - Despicable Me: Minion Rush, Capsule Obtain (OST Version) - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Staff Credits - Luigi's Mansion Ed Sheeran * Galway Girl: Celtic Lobby - SMITE Eddie Morton * I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew: The Race Of a Thousand Pounds - OFF Edvard Grieg * In the Hall of the Mountain King: Scalding Spring - Kirby Mass Attack Edy Lemond * Pensando em Você: Course Clear (OST Version) - Super Mario World Electric Light Orchestra * Twilight: Rainbow Road (Beta Mix) - Mario Kart 64 * Telephone Line: Route 209 (Day) (Unused Version) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Ellie Goulding * Lights: Cat (Beta Mix) - Minecraft Elvis Presley * Hound Dog: Icicle Mountain - Super Smash Bros. Melee * Jailhouse Rock: Title - Vib Ribbon Eminem * Beautiful: Circus (Beautiful Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's * Forever: voir Drake * Just Lose It: Ain't That Funny - MadWorld, Float Islands - Kirby Super Star, Options - Mario Kart Wii * Lose Yourself: Amadeus (Opening) - Steins;Gate 0, Game Start - Metroid * The Real Slim Shady: Darkness - Five Nights at Freddy's, Unknown from M.E. (Alternate Mix) - Sonic Adventure 2 * Shake That (ft. Nate Dogg): Rap Battle - Tomodachi Life * Speedom (ft. Tech N9ne, Krizz Kaliko): Boss Battle (Final) - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * Without Me: Vector - Command & Conquer: Red Alert Enya * Anywhere Is: Map Theme (Part 1) - Yoshi's Island * Only Time: Clocktowers Beneath The Sea - A Hat in Time Enrique Iglesias * Move to Miami (ft. Pitbull): Main Theme (Beta Mix) - Papers, Please Eric Carmen * All By Myself: Name These Children (Beta Mix) - MOTHER 3 Estelle * American Boy (ft. Kanye West): Title - Animal Crossing * Stronger Than You: Big Rock Finish F - Rhythm Heaven, Stronger Than You (6-2) - Soundtrack Attack, Stronger Than You (6-2) (Alternate Mix) - Soundtrack Attack, Theme - The Price is Right, Calcium - Bomberman Hero, Route 228 (Night) (Beta Mix) - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Europe * The Final Countdown: Gerudo Valley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Korok Forest (Day) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Evanescence * Bring Me to Life: Breeze - Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Flash Man (Unused Mix) - Mega Man 2, Damned - Call of Duty: Black Ops Excision * Voir la catégorie principale ' '' Exit 245 * '''Titanium (David Guetta ft. Sia): Tutorial System - Splatoon 2 Extreme * More Than Words: K.K. Ballad - Animal Crossing Faith No More * From Out Of Nowhere: Digital Circuit - Shadow the Hedgehog Fall Out Boy * This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arm's Race: Tears of a Dog Ninja - Rhythm Heaven Fatboy Slim * Always Read the Label: That's Enough (Alternate Mix) - Jet Set Radio * Everybody Needs a 303: What U Need (CD version) - Sonic Rush * Love Island: Concept of Love (Alternate Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future * Weapon of Choice: Ashley's Song (Beta Mix) - WarioWare: Touched!, Like It Like This Like That (Beta Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future Feed Me * I Do Coke: voir Kill The Noise Fetty Wap * 679 (ft. Remy Boys): 666 Kill Chop Deluxe - LISA: The Joyful * Trap Queen: Bramble Blast - Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Bramble Blast (OST Version) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * My Way: Waterfall (OST Version) - Undertale Fifth Harmony * Worth It: Backside Of The TV (Lotus Juice Remix) ~Long Mix~ - Persona 4: Dancing All Night Finatticz * Don't Drop That Thun Thun: The Metropolis of Fourside (Alternative Mix) - EarthBound Finger Eleven * Paralyzer: voir Rips contenant Paralyzer Fleetwood Mac * Little Lies: Main Theme - Bethesda E3 Conference 2016, Main Theme - Bethesda E3 Press Conference 2017, Opening Theme - Bethesda E3 Press Conference 2019 Flo Rida * G.D.F.R. (ft. Sage The Gemini, Lookas): The Legend of the Skull Heart - Skullgirls * Good Feeling: Magma Valley - Super Monkey Ball Step & Roll * I Don't Like It, I Love It (ft. Robin Thicke, Verdine White): Title Theme - Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Play a Mini-Game! (US Version) - Mario Party * Low (feat T-Pain): Mystery Carnival - Pokémon Tekken Flume * On Top (feat. T.Shirt): Always Love (Gamma Mix) - PaRappa the Rapper 2 Flux Pavilion * I Can't Stop: Circus (Alpha Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's Foster the People * Pumped Up Kicks: Polluted Pump (Pump Man Stage) (Beta Mix) - Mega Man 10, Guest Book - Tomodachi Life FrankJavCee * Every Everything: Main Menu (Beta Mix) - Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Crazy Maze Frank Churchill * Someday My Prince Will Come: Lon Lon Ranch (EU Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Frank Ocean * Thinkin Bout You: It's Over - MOTHER 3 Franz Liszt * Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2: Walking on the Edge - Castlevania Franz Schubert * Ave Maria: Aria de Mezzo Carattere (Alpha Mix) - Final Fantasy VI Fred Figglehorn * Christmas Cash: City of Color (OST Version) - Splatoon Frédéric Chopin * Nocturne, Op. 9, No.2: Super Mario Bros. Music - Underwater (OST Version) fun. * Some Nights: Star Light Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog Galo Frito * ~Le Funk dos Memes: Brazil - Capcom's Soccer Shootout, Fight Against an Armed Boss (Beta Mix) - Super Mario RPG, Main Theme (Beta Mix) - Nyan Cat! Gary Numan * Cars: Adrenaline Horror - Half-Life, The Airport - Inspector Gadget Racing Gen Hoshino * Koi (恋): SigSig - pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ George Michael * Careless Whisper: voir l'article principal 'Careless Whisper'' Gershon Kingsley * '''Popcorn: Pushing Onwards (Beta Mix) - VVVVVV, Jenka 2 - Cave Story, Shipmeisters' Rhapsody - Kingdom Hearts II Ghost Town DJ's * My Boo: At Dusk, I Will Think Of You (OST Version) - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Dire, Dire Docks (OST Version) - Super Mario 64, Informing about the Parting - Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, Walking the Dog - Nintendogs, Expiration Date ~ Game Over - Egghead: The Video Game, Sky Garden - Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Radial (OST Version) - Bomberman Hero, H3H3's Theme - PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator Gioachino Rossini * William Tell Overture: '''William Tell (Full Version) - Asterix and the Power of the Gods Ginuwine * '''Pony: Eight-Legged Advance - Splatoon, Monogenic - Bomberman Hero, Monogenic (Unused Mix) - Bomberman Hero, Title Screen - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Title Screen (Twilight Mix) - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Winter Wrap Up - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Machine in the Walls (Mausoleum) - The Binding of Isacc: Antibirth Gigi D'Agostino * Bla Bla Bla: Circuit Theme (Beta Mix) - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Girls Generation * Gee: DK Rap (JP Version) - Donkey Kong 64 glue70 * Casin: Wood Man - Wood Man Goldfinger * Superman: Title Theme - Sunman Goldfish * We Come Together (ft. Sakhile Moleshe): The Afterblaze - Mighty Switch Force 2 Gorillaz * Andromeda (ft. D.R.A.M.): Zip - Bomberman Hero * DARE: City of Color (Alternate Mix) - Splatoon, Ms. Monomi's Practice Lesson - Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Tong-Nou Theme - Eastern Mind: The Lost Souls of Tong-Nou * Feel Good Inc.: DK Rap (Gorilla Version) - Donkey Kong 64, Honeycomb Highway - Sonic 25th Anniversary Party, Menu - Garfield, Plant Sneaking Theme - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Last Living Souls: Title Screen - Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS * O Green World: Tong-Nou Theme - Eastern Mind: The Lost Souls of Tong-Nou * Strobelite: Marble Garden Zone (Act 1) - Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * On Melancholy Hill: Ending Demo - Super Mario 64 * Stylo: Demon Seed (JP Version) - Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Flipswitch Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2, [(Stage 3, Part 2) - Gimmick!|Paradox [Stage 3, Part 2 - Gimmick!]], Twilight Sniping - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Underground BGM (Unused Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Saturnz Barz (ft. Popcaan): Amusement World (Dark Stages) - Saturn Bomberman Gotye * Somebody That I Used To Know (ft. Kimbra): Cool Edge (Night) (In-Game Mix) - Sonic Unleashed, Only Me - Animal Crossing: Wild World ** Dan Aux Remix: Re-Tail - Animal Crossing: New Leaf Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five * The Message: Aquas - Star Fox 64 Green Day * 21 Guns: Route 209 (Day) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl * Basket Case: Mother - Super Smash Bros. Melee, Scarlet O'Hara? - Uninvited * Boulevard of Broken Dreams: voir l'article principal [[Boulevard of Broken Dreams|'Boulevard of Broken Dreams']] * Good Riddance: Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) - Super Smash Bros. 3DS, Ending - Club Penguin * Wake Me Up When September Ends: Oh! Daisy! - Super Mario Land, Cast Roll - Mega Man X Gummibär * I'm a Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song): Bonetrousle (Anniversary Mix) - Undertale Gwen Stefani * Hollaback Girl: Claptrap's Birthday Party - Borderlands 2 * Rich Girl: Desert Theme - New Super Mario Bros. U * The Sweet Escape (ft. Akon): Lockstep 2 - Rhythm Heaven Haddaway * What Is Love: Beach (Demo) - Plok, Square Dance - Team Fortress 2, Title Theme - Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures, Twoson Love Theme - EarthBound Halloween Hack, Rainbow Love Zone - Mighty Switch Force 2 Hail Mary Mallon * Breakdance Beach: Training Mode - Super Smash Bros., We Love Burning Town (Beta Mix) - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * Whales: voir l'article principal 'Whales'' Halogen * '''U Got That: Hit The Floor - Katana ZERO Halsey * Hopeless (ft. Cashmere Cat): Balcony (Nintendo Switch Version) - Cave Story Hans Zimmer * (& Klaus Badelt) He's a Pirate: Underwater - Super Mario World (Pirate) Hardrive * Deep Inside: Ordinary Days - Lethal League Harold Faltermeyer * Axel F: voir Crazy Frog Harry Enfield * Loadsamoney (Doin' Up the House): Pathogen - Killing Floor, E3 Demo Title Screen - Kirby Does His Taxes Heavens to Betsy * Complicated: Complicated (Credits Theme) - Gone Home Hechizeros Band * El Sonidito: Encounter - Metal Gear Solid, The Final Battle - Chrono Trigger, Wanted Person Battle - Metal Saga, COUNTRY RMX - THE iDOLM@STER 2, Hydrogen (Vinyl Mix) - Hotline Miami, Staff Roll - Mega Man 2, Peanut Plain - Kirby Super Star Ultra Hedegaard * The Next Episode (Remix): voir l'article principal [[Snoop Dogg|'Snoop Dogg']] Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass * Spanish Flea (instrumental): Main Theme - Robbie Rotten's Ice Cream Stand Herman Hupfeld * As Time Goes By: Tail's End - Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind Herms Niel * Erika: Mickey Mouse Club March (Beta Mix) - Kingdom Hearts II Highlight * Rezonate: Love Rap 2 - Rhythm Heaven Fever Hiroyuki Sawano Hoagy Carmichael * (avec les paroles de Frank Loesser) Heart and Soul: Meet a Playful Dog - Nintendogs Hollywood Undead * Undead: Iron Fortress (OST Version) - Sonic Forces Hopsin * No Words (Skit): No Words - Despicable Me: Minion Rush House Of Pain * Jump Around: Red Hot Skull ...for Red Mountain - Sonic Adventure * Top O' The Mornin' To Ya: Dreams of Our Generation (Night Walk) (Beta Mix) - Rhythm Heaven Fever Huey Lewis and the News * Hip to Be Square: voir l'article principal 'Fuck Bees'' IceJJFish * '''On The Floor: Map (Day) - Tomodachi Life, Electric Love - Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 Idina Menzel * Let It Go: Let It Go - Disney Infinity, Let It Go - Shadow and the Snow Queen, Freezy Flake Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 The Immortals * Mortal Kombat Theme Song: Buzzy - Cory in the House Insane Clown Posse * Homie: Aishiteru Banzai! (Beta Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival * Night of the Chainsaw: Crazy - MadWorld * The Mighty Death Pop: '''Cherry Blossom Storm - Ōkami, Fine (Boss Dead) - Corporate Lifestyle Simulator Iron Maiden * '''Hallowed Be Thy Name: voir Cradle of Filth I SEE MONSTAS * Holdin On (Skrillex and Nero Remix): Circus (Beta Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's, Circus (Day 2 Mix) - Five Nights At Freddy's The Jackson 5 * I Want You Back: Title Theme (OST Version) - Super Mario Sunshine Jake Paul * Fanjoy to the World: Shop - Undertale * It's Everyday Bro: voir l'article principal 'It's Everyday Bro'' * '''Litmas (with Slim Jxmmi): GREAT DAYS - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records Jamiroquai * Virtual Insanity: K.K. Cruisin' - Animal Crossing: City Folk * You Give Me Something: Planet Wisp - Act 3 - Sonic Colors (Wii) Janet Jackson * Together Again: Bridge Zone (US Version) - Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Gear/Master System) Jason Derulo * Ridin' Solo: I'm Han Solo - Star Wars Kinect * Talk Dirty (feat. 2 Chainz): Gerudo Valley (Beta Mix) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Wiggle (feat. Snoop Dogg): Tem Shop (Trail Mix) - Undertale Jay Rock * King's Dead (with Kendrick Lamar, Future, and James Blake): Factory Inspection (Alpha Mix) - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Jessie J * Bang Bang (ft. Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj): Right There, Ride On - Sonic Rush Jet * Are You Gonna Be My Girl: Be Cool, Be Wild, and Be Groovy ...for Icecap - Sonic Adventure J-Hood * Pettey: Game Select - The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World Jim Croce * You Don't Mess Around With Jim: All Bets Are Off - Cuphead Jim Jones * We Fly High: Megalovania (OST Version) - Undertale, Megalovania (Chex Mix) - Undertale, Megalovania (Beta Mix) - EarthBound Halloween Hack, Megalovania (PS4 Version) - Undertale, Fly High, No Lies ~Genocide Ending~ - SilvaGunner: Rebooted J-Kwon * Tipsy: Beware the Forest's Mushrooms (Alpha Mix) - Super Mario RPG Joe Jackson * Steppin' Out: Yogurt Yard (Beta Mix) - Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Johann Sebastian Bach * Double Violin Concerto in D minor: Beware the Forest's Mushrooms (Beta Mix) - Super Mario RPG Johannes Krupp * The snippet: Snippetbrush Symphony John Coltrane * Giant Steps: Drowning - Sonic the Hedgehog ** voir également John Coltrane birthday event John Denver * Take Me Home, Country Roads: Ward - Minecraft John Walter Bratton * Teddy Bears Picnic: Gruntilda's Lair (Original Mix) - Banjo-Kazooie John Williams * Cantina Band: Main Theme - SonSon, Overworld (Yoshi) - Super Mario World, Ghost Fight (Beta Mix) - Undertale * Hedwig's Theme: Albert's Secret - Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star, Chamber of Sages - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme): Grimling Forest - EverQuest, Unknown Theme A – Sky Kid, Attack of the Airships - Super Mario Galaxy * The Raiders March (Indiana Jones' Theme): Mr. Explorer - La-Mulana, Good Night Mom - La-Mulana * Star Wars (Main Title): The Hall of Fame - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire, Once Upon a Time - Undertale, Steve Harvey - Steve Harvey Jonathan Larson * Seasons of Love: Snowdin Town (Console Mix) - Undertale Josip on Deck * Anime Pu$$y (ft. Killa Karisma): '''Play With Me - Doki Doki Literature Club!, Love You Love You Love - Mighty Switch Force! Jota Quest * '''Dias Melhores: Dire, Dire Docks (Alpha Mix) - Super Mario 64 Journey * Don't Stop Believing: Nightingale Love Song (KOTORI Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival JPEGMAFIA * 1539 N. Calvert: '''File Select (Beta Mix) - The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Judy Garland * '''Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas - Home Alone (SNES) Justice * Brianvision: Suspense ~ 2001 (Alternate Mix) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Civilization: Hang Castle - Sonic Heroes * D.A.N.C.E.: D.A.N.C.E.! (Long Ver.) - beatmania IIDX 11 IIDX RED, Deep Sea Bass (Coral Riff) (Beta Mix) - Crypt of the NecroDancer, Kimi no Kioku - Persona 3, Funky Dealer (Vocal Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future, Soft Collision - Mighty Switch Force 2 * DVNO: Metal Crusher (OST Version) - Undertale ** LA Riot remix: To The Top - Hotline Miami * Helix: Megalovania (Director's Cut Secret Remix) - Undertale, Blizzard Peaks (Act 2) - Sonic Rush Adventure, Blizzard Peaks (Act 2) (OST Version) - Sonic Rush Adventure * Let There Be Light: Romp - Corporate Lifestyle Simulator * Phantom: The Man with the Machine Gun (Beta Mix) - Final Fantasy VIII * Phantom Pt. II: Military On The Max-Power - Gunstar Heroes ** Boys Noize Remix: The Man with the Machine Gun (Beta Mix) - Final Fantasy VIII * Safe and Sound: Act 2 Boss (Beta Mix) - Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * Stress: Suspense ~ 2001 (Beta Mix) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Le Perv - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, Fast Lane - Saints Row IV * Waters of Nazareth: Jotaro Kujo Battle - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, Megalomania (memória Version) - Live A Live, Megalovania (Alternate Mix) - Undertale * Newjack: Scream (Alpha Mix) - Lethal League, Tense - VA-11 Hall-A: Cyberpunk Bartender Action Justin Timberlake * Can't Stop The Feeling!: Bob-omb Battlefield (Unused Mix) - Super Mario 64 DS * Sexyback: Nintendo 3DS Music - Friend List, Lobby (OST Version) - Splatoon, Headbangeren - Lethal League * Suit & Tie (ft. Jay-Z): Ground Theme (Super Mario World) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Juvenile * Back That Ass Up: Calling the Four Giants - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Kansas * Carry On Wayward Son: Flying Battery Zone (Act 1) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Kanye West * American Boy: voir Estelle '' * '''Black Skinhead:' oRE No IMoUTo - Ore no Imouto Portable * Erase Me: voir Kid Cudi * Feedback: Encounter With Gulliver - Animal Crossing: The Movie * Forever: voir Drake * Homecoming: Menu Theme 5 (Online) - Gran Turismo 4 * Real Friends: Museum - Animal Crossing: Wild World, "TV Friends" de Quality Sampler Kara's Flowers * voir l'article principal 'Maroon 5'' Karl Jenkins * '''Palladio: [Start (2nd Theme from Time Crisis) - Time Crisis|Mission Start [2nd Theme from Time Crisis - Time Crisis]] Kasino * Can't Get Over: Casino Night Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Redial (PAL-M Version) - Bomberman Hero/Kasino, Laboratory Level - Jazz Jackrabbit 2 Katrina & The Waves *'Walking On Sunshine:' Mt. Pyre - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Katy Perry * California Gurls (ft. Snoop Dogg): Cerulean City - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Shangri-La Shower (NOZOMI Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival * I Kissed a Girl: Okay, Everyone! (Yuri) - Doki Doki Literature Club! * Teenage Dream: Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! - Love Live: School Idol Festival * Firework: Darkness - Rocket League Kaye Ballard * In Other Words (Fly Me to the Moon): Main Theme (Night) - Wii Shop Channel, Streets Have Memory (Overstepped Memory) - Last Window: The Secret of Cape West, Bubblaine - Super Mario Odyssey, Mango! - Super Fantasy Zone Kaytranada * 0.001%: All Master's Rap (Gamma Mix) - PaRappa the Rapper Ken Ashcorp * Absolute Territory: Blast Processing - Geometry Dash, Boss Battle - Watch paint dry, Ink Me Up (OST Version) - Splatoon, Chemical Plant Act 2 (Demo) - Sonic Mania Jet Set Run - My Hero Academia: Battle for All, Knight of the Wind - Sonic and the Black Knight, Kyun! Vampire Girl (Takane Mix) - THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA: Rhythmic Record, * (as ForeverPandering) Ante Up: Lignum hominis - Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable * (as ForeverPandering) Hanako.mp3: Painful History (Beta/Pre-release) - Katawa Shoujo * Hunter: Mega Mushroom (OST Version) - New Super Mario Bros. * Hold My Hand: Hold My Hand - Wingin' It - Love Can Be Such a Dragon * Rival: Adam's Rival - Maroon GO * Shameless: Domino Row - Wario Land 4 * Touch Fluffy Tail: Counter Strike - Eijukugo Target 1000 DS, Desert Ruins - Zone 1 - Sonic Lost World * Wear: K.K. Moody - Animal Crossing: New Leaf Kendrick Lamar * Don't Wanna Know: voir l'article principal 'Maroon 5'' * '''Fragile: voir Tech N9ne * m.A.A.d city: File Select - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD * Hood Gone Love It: Hood Gone Love It - Grand Theft Auto V * Money Trees: Waterfall (Alternate Mix) - Undertale * Swimming Pools (Drank): Unknown from M.E. (Beta Mix) - Sonic Adventure, Dearly Beloved (Beta Mix) - Kingdom Hearts * Alright: Trampoline Time - New Super Mario Bros. * HUMBLE: Safeguard - Fire Emblem, Battle! (Champion) - Pokémon Crystal * ELEMENT: Crystals (Beta Mix) - Hotline Miami Kenny Loggins * Footloose: Ness' Bike - EarthBound Kermit the Frog (Jim Henson) * Rainbow Connection: Bubbly Clouds - Kirby Super Star, Try Again (Frog Hop) - Rhythm Heaven Kero Kero Bonito * Break: Snowdin Town (PAL Version) - Undertale * Cinema: K.K. Soul (Aircheck) - Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Forever Summer Holiday: Slider (PAL Version) - Super Mario 64 * Picture This: Lon Lon Ranch (PAL Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Trampoline: A Cruel Angel's Thesis (PAL Version) - Neon Genesis Evangelion 64 * Waking Up: Clock Town, First Day (PAL Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Lipslap: What U Need (PAL Version) - Sonic Rush * Kero Kero Bonito: WANDA WANDA (PAL Version) - Katamari Damacy * Flamingo: Grass Land 2 - Kirby's Dream Land 3, Let Mom Sleep (No Sleep Remix) (PAL Version) - Jet Set Radio Future, Fight Me, Dum Dum! - Pokémon Clover Ke$ha * Take It Off: Lifted Upward - Kirby Mass Attack * TiK ToK: Shangri-La Shower (NOZOMI Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival * Die Young: My Destiny ~Theme of Elise~ - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Peace of Mind - Rock Band Kevin Abstract * American Boyfriend: 7 PM (Snow) - Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Drugs: Goodbye Baby - LISA: The Painful * Echo: K.K. Ballad - Animal Crossing: City Folk Kevin MacLeod * Adenture Meme: Airship (Night) (Super Mario Bros.) - Super Mario Maker 2 * Amazing Plan: Awesome Plan - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament * Fluffing a Duck: Chobobo Theme (Beta Mix) - Final Fantasy III, Fluffing a Duck - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, Food Shop (OST Version) - Tomodachi Collection * Local Forecast: Character Select - Super Smash Bros., Forest Area - Kirby's Adventure * Monkeys Spinning Monkeys: Inside the Castle Walls (Unused Mix) - Super Mario 64 DS, Laugh! Be Happy! - MOTHER 3 * Pixel Peeker Polka: Bonus Area (Hurry Up!) - New Super Mario Bros., Chemical Plant Zone - LEGO Dimensions: Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack * Scheming Weasel: Fawful is There - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, Poem Panic! (Act 2) - Doki Doki Literature Club!, Scheming Weasel - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament * Spazzmatica Polka: Circus (Swedish Version) - Five Nights At Freddy's Khia * My Neck, My Back (Lick It): Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Kid Cudi * Day 'N' Nite: Memories of K.K. Bossa - Animal Crossing: The Movie, Phosphor - OneShot * Make Her Say (ft. Kanye West and Common): Margie's Cherry Pie - Animal Crossing: The Movie KIDZ BOP * Hotline Bling: voir l'article principal 'Hotline Bling'' * '''Uptown Funk: voir l'article principal 'Uptown Funk'' Kill The Noise * (avec Feed Me) '''I Do Coke: Dummy! (Genocide Mix) - Undertale Kitsune² * voir LapFox Trax The Knack * My Sharona: Puzzle Room (Program Rhythm) (Beta Mix) - Kirby Planet Robobot Knife Party * Begin Again: Miror B. Battle (Alternate Version) - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness * Internet Friends: The Gauntlet - Payday 2 KOAN Sound * Funk Blaster: Toasty Buns (Gamma Mix) - PaRappa The Rapper 2 Kohmi Hirose * Promise: Esperanto - Mega Man Zero 4 Kool & The Gang * Celebration: T.T.'s Theme - Diddy Kong Racing Korn * Freak On a Leash: Lobby (CD Version) - Splatoon Kraftwerk * Trans Europe Express: voir Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force KT Tunstall * Black Horse & The Cherry Tree: World Bowser (OST Version) - Super Mario 3D World Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * PONPONPON: '''Gyorocchi Theme - Patapon, Outside Garden (Alpha Mix) - Naruto: Clash of Ninja, Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki) (Act 2) - Doki Doki Literature Club! Kyle * '''iSpy (feat. Lil Yachty): Mii Channel (Alternate Version) - Nintendo Wii Music Kylie Minogue * Can't Get You Out Of My Head: Powerful Mario (AUS Version) - Super Mario 64, K.K. House (Aircheck) - Animal Crossing Lamb of God * Forgotten (Lost Angels): A Child's Fantasy Realm - Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures * Laid to Rest: '''Grand Opening (US Version) - Kirby Super Star Ultra Lady * '''Yankin: Gusty Garden Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy, Mumbo's Barbeque - Banjo-Kazooie, Slider (Cat Mix) - Super Mario 64 Lady Gaga * Bad Romance: Flying Battery (Act 2) (Beta Mix) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Flying Battery Act 2 - Sonic Mania * Poker Face: Your Best Friend (Demo) - Undertale ** Cartman cover (South Park): Let's Dance, Boys! - Bayonetta * Telephone (ft. Beyoncé): Bug Juice (See What I Did There) - Hive Jump, Trouble Busters - Love Live! School idol festival LapFox Trax Kitsune² * Rock My Emotions: D.I.Y. Forum - WarioWare D.I.Y.,' 'Main Theme (Instrumental) - Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden,' 'Mustard Mountain - Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Pirate Crew (Beta Mix) - Rhythm Heaven Fever, Positive Force (Gamma Mix) - VVVVVV Mayhem * How I Love: Hong Kong Streets (Combat) - Deus Ex Murray Gold * Doctor's Theme: Looker's Theme - Pokémon Platinum * The Mad Man with a Box: Gaster's Theme (Uncorrupted Mix) - Undertale Lego Pornstars * Abe's Dead (ft. Jordan Lee): voir l'article principal Chicken and Chips * Secret Hat Fag (ft. Sticklebrick): '''Inkopolis News (PAL Version) - Splatoon Leroy Anderson * '''Sleigh Ride: Winter Festival - Animal Crossing: The Movie, Overworld Theme (OST Version) - Super Mario World Les Rythmes Digitales * Hey You (What's That Sound?): Whoa I'm in Space Cuba (UNUSED BONUS CHIP MIX) - Mighty Switch Force! Le Tigre * Deceptacon: Deceptacon - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament Lil B * In Down Bad: Title Theme - RoboCop (Game Boy), Title Theme (Vocal Mix) - RoboCop (Game Boy) * Wonton Soup: Morphogenetic Sorrow - Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Lil Peep * Star Shopping: Game Over (OST Version) - Super Mario World Lil Uzi Vert * New Patek: '''Trial Underground - Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * '''XO Tour Llif3: On Little Cat Feet (Alpha Mix) - OneShot, A Picture in Motion - Furi * Money Longer: Sleep Paralysis - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, Infiltrate the Booty ;) (Updated Version) - Pokémon Clover, Slot / Nervous Breakdown (PAL Version) - Super Mario Bros 3, #13 shade (Beta Mix) - Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion Limp Bizkit * Break Stuff: Morphogenetic Sorrow - Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors * Rollin': Rollin' Girl (Beta Mix) - Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend, Roll Music 1 - Rollin Lin-Manuel Miranda * The Schuyler Sisters: Maya Fey ~ Turnabout Sisters 2001 (Beta Mix) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Linkin Park * Breaking the Habit: Oh,Love&Peace! (HANAYO Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival * Crawling: voir l'article principal 'Crawling'' * '''In The End: In The End - Rock Band 3, It Doesn't Matter - Sonic Adventure, KAKU-WEST*→▲★★KAI - Xenoblade Chronicles X * New Divide: Volcano Valley Zone (Act 2) (Genesis) - Sonic 3D Blast * Numb: Dire, Dire Docks (PAL Version) - Super Mario 64, Main Theme - The Bee Movie Game, Pursuit ~ Cornered (US Version) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * What I've Done: Oh,Love&Peace! (HANAYO Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival, This Is Who You Are - Sonic Forces * Somewhere I Belong: Cutie Panther (In-Game Version) - Love Live! School idol festival LL Cool J * Mama Said Knock You Out: Boxing - Results (Beta Mix) - Wii Sports LMFAO * Party Rock Anthem: Gold Grab - Castle Crashers, Pushing Onwards (OST Version) - VVVVVV, RPG Galaxy - Cat Girl Without Salad: Amuse-Bouche * Sexy and I Know It: Ho Ho Ho (Beta Mix) - Payday 2 Loituma * Ievan Polkka: Type A - Tetris, Jenka 1 (OST Version) - Cave Story Lou Bega * Lady: Blossoms - Arcaea * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...): Everybody Jump Around (OST Version) - Jet Set Radio, We Are Number One (Director's Cut) - LazyTown: The Video Game, Super Mario Bros. Music - Invincible (Latin America Version) ** Disney version: Everybody Jump Around (Alternate Mix) - Jet Set Radio ** Bob the Builder cover: Everybody Jump Around (Alternate Fix) - Jet Set Radio Louis Armstrong * What a Wonderful World: A Secret Course (IT Version) - Super Mario Sunshine, World 6 Map - Kirby's Adventure, Plant - Cave Story Ludwig van Beethoven * Sonata Pathétique Movement 1: Room Before Boss (Beta Mix) - Yoshi's Island * Sonata Pathétique Movement 3: Septette for the Dead Princess (MIDI Version) - Touhou 6: Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil, Septette for the Dead Princess - Touhou 6: the Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil Luis Fonsi * (Luis Fonsi et Daddy Yankee) Despacito: voir l'article principal [[Despacito|'Despacito']]. Luiz Gonzaga * Asa Branca: Slider (PAL-M Mix) - Super Mario 64 M.I.A. * Paper Planes: Dessert - Bomberman Hero, Paper Planes - Far Cry 3 Mac DeMarco * My Kind of Woman: My Place - Animal Crossing: City Folk Macintosh Plus * Lisa Frank 420 / Modern Computing: voir l'article principal 'a e s t h e t i c' ''. Madeon * '''OK:' "OK desu ka?" (Beta Mix) - EarthBound * Pay No Mind (ft. Passion Pit): Front Row Seat - Maroon GO * Shelter: Dream to Return Land - Kirby Does His Taxes MAGIC! * Rude: Main Theme (OST Version) - Wii Shop Channel Major Lazer * Aerosol Can (ft Pharrell Williams): Reactive Factory - Sonic R * Lean On (ft. DJ Snake and MØ): Circus (Lazer Mix) - Five Nights At Freddy's Maniacs of Noise * Happy H. Christmas: Dynablade Theme - Kirby Super Star, GoPicnic - MapleStory, Mysterious - Mario Paint, Question Hall - Tomodachi Collection, Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Track 6 - KRTL: Jay und die Spielzeugdiebe, Your Best Friend (OST Version) - Undertale Mariah Carey * All I Want For Christmas Is You: Main Theme (Christmas Edition) - Wii Shop Channel, Main Theme (Christmas Edition) - Wii Shop Channel, Slider (Festive Mix) - Super Mario 64, Okay, Everyone! (Sayori) - Doki Doki Literature Club! Mariya Takeuchi * Plastic Love: Hip Shop - Deltarune Maroon 5 * voir l'article principal 'Maroon 5'' Mark Ronson * '''Uptown Funk (ft. Bruno Mars): voir l'article principal 'Uptown Funk'' Martin Garrix * '''Animals: Dead Man's Hand - Payday 2 Marvin Gaye * Sexual Healing: Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Massive Attack * Teardrop: The Mall Rooftop - Yume Nikki * Inertia Creeps: The Hive - Deus Ex: Human Revolution Maurice Ravel * Boléro: Title Theme (Famicom Disk System) - The Legend of Zelda Mayer Hawthorne * Genie: voir ''Busy P'' * Love in Motion: voir SebastiAn Mayhem * voir LapFox Trax Max Coveri * Running in the 90's: Let's Go Away - Daytona USA, Metal Man (Beta Mix) - Mega Man 2, Running In The 90's - Initial D Arcade Stage Ver.2, Spiral - Bomberman Hero, Invincible (Hurry Up!) - Super Mario Bros. 3, Working in the Zone ~ Taco Zone - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament MC Joe * Lonely: Home - Undertale Metallica * Damage, Inc.: Battle! (Champion) - Pokémon Gold & Silver * King Nothing: Main Theme (Beta Mix) - Deluxe Seinfeld Scene It? The DVD Game * One: End (Part 1) (Variation) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Meghan Trainor * All About That Bass: Like It Like This Like That (Bass Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future, Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! - Yoshi's Woolly World Melanie Martinez * Pity Party: Purpose - Corporate Lifestyle Simulator Men at Work * Down Under: Mii Apartments - Tomodachi Collection Merv Griffin * Think! (Jeopardy! Thinking Music): Ending Theme - Super Mario World, Ending Theme (Beta Mix) - Super Mario World Michael Jackson * Voir la catégorie principale ' '' * '''Smooth Criminal: Nintendo GameCube Startup - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare, Bonus Game - Super Smash Bros., Smooth - Guitar Hero II, Theme of Tara - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Thriller: Castle Mark Philips - Lagoon, Ending - F-Zero, Battle 1 - Chrono Trigger, A Ghastly Site - EarthBound Beginnings/MOTHER, Spirit Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Dr. Wily Stage 2 - Mega Man 7, Moon Light Dance - La-Mulana * Stranger in Moscow: S3 Credits - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * Man in the Mirror: Smiles and Tears - MOTHER 1+2 * Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough: Refreshing Toilets (Alternate Mix) - MOTHER 3, Rave Rush - San Francisco Rush: Extreme Racing * Beat It: DESERTED CHATEAU - Darkstalkers 3, Big Shot's Theme - MOTHER 3, Beat It! - Animal Crossing: The Movie * Billie Jean: White Land I - F-Zero Michu * Fap fap fap: Beat the Meat - Kramer Hentai Adventure Midge Ure * The Man Who Sold the World: The Man Who Sold The World - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain The Mighty Mighty Bosstones * The Impression That I Get: GO MY WAY!! (Haruka Mix) - The iDOLM@STER: Stella Stage Migos * Bad and Boujee (ft. Lil Uzi Vert): Find Your Way - Final Fantasy VIII, Strong One (Masked Man) (OST Version) - MOTHER 3 * Slippery (ft. Gucci Mane): Quiet (Wii Version) - Cave Story Mike Oldfield * Nuclear: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Nuclear (Unused Game Version) - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Unused Song 2 - The Flintstones (SNES) Milky Chance * Stolen Dance: K.K. House ~ Club Version 源屋 (Minamotoya) * To The Sky (ft. motoko): Donkey Kong Music - Intro Medley Missy Elliott * Gossip Folks (ft. Ms. Jade, Ludacris): Gerudo Valley - Super Smash Bros. 3DS Mitchiri-Neko Marching Band * MitchiriNeko March: Let's Work Part-time - Animal Crossing: The Movie Mladen Milicevic * The Room (Main Theme): Beware the Forest's Mushrooms - Super Mario RPG, The Room Too Mysterious (Beta Mix) - MOTHER 3 MØ * Lean On: voir Major Lazer Moderat * Reminder: Buzz Buzz's Prophecy - EarthBound Montell Jordan * This Is How We Do It: Rusty Ruin Zone (Act 1) (Saturn) - Sonic 3D Blast Mr. Bungle * Carry Stress In the Jaw: Tutorial - The Movies Mr. Oizo * Cut Dick: Puzzle Room (Program Rhythm) (Alternate Mix) - Kirby Planet Robobot * Stunt: Puzzle Room (Program Rhythm) (Alternate Mix) - Kirby Planet Robobot * Transexual: Puzzle Room (Program Rhythm) (Alternate Mix) - Kirby Planet Robobot * Secam: Pepper Steak (SECAM Version) - OFF * Z: Latch Brother Bounce - Jet Set Radio Future * Gay Dentists: Class Trial Solar Edition - Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Mr. Scruff * Kalimba: Everybody Jump Around (Beta Mix) - Jet Set Radio Mudvayne * Dig: '''At Doom's Gate - Doom Muse * '''Invincible': Super Mario Bros. Music - Invincible (OST Version) * Plug In Baby: Baby maybe Koi no Button (KOTORI Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival * Starlight: Wonder zone (KOTORI MIX) - Love Live! School idol festival * Supermassive Black Hole: Supermassive Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 My Chemical Romance * Welcome to the Black Parade: Opening Stage (Beta Mix) - Mega Man X, Easy Listening (Beta Mix) - Mavis Beacon Teaches Typing Mykola Leontovych *(with lyrics by Peter J. Wilhousky) Carol of the Bells: Dragonborn - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Mystery Skulls * Ghost: Ghost House (Super Mario Bros. 3) - Super Mario Maker * Magic (ft. Brandy Norwood, Nile Rodgers): Overworld (Unused) - Super Mario World N.W.A * Fuck tha Police: Main Theme - The Homebrew Channel, Snowdin Town (Beta Mix) - Undertale * Straight Outta Compton: Humming The Bassline - Jet Set Radio nanobii * Pineapple Spaceship: His Theme (Unused Version) - Undertale * Rainbow Road: His Theme (Unused Version) - Undertale Nate Dogg * The Next Episode: voir Dr. Dre * Shake That: voir Eminem Neil Cicierega * Smooth: Smooth Criminal (NA Version) - Michael Jackson's Moonwalker * Wow Wow: Dust - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, Wild West - Final Fantasy VI :voir également: Main Theme - Icon Architect 1.0, un rip medley contenant les mashups de Cicierega's. Neil Sedaka * Breaking Up Is Hard to Do: Trampoline Time (Unused Mix) - Super Mario 64 DS Nelly * Dilemma (ft. Kelly Rowland): '''Piranha's Plant Lullaby (Beta Mix) - Super Mario 64 * '''Hot In Herre: Uwa!! So HEATS!!♫ - Undertale Nelly Furtado * Promiscuous (ft. Timbaland): Wonderful Lust - Maroon GO Neutral Milk Hotel * The King Of Carrot Flowers, Pt. 1: Castelia City - Pokémon Black & White 2 * The King Of Carrot Flowers, Pts. 2-3: MOTHER 3 Love Theme (EU Version) - MOTHER 3 New Order * Blue Monday: Monopoly Menu - Monopoly / Boggle / Yahtzee / Battleship * Bizarre Love Triangle: '''Title Theme (Unused) - Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Nickelback * '''Photograph: What a Great Picture! - EarthBound, Miifoto - Miitomo Nicki Minaj * Anaconda: Boss - Sonic Advance, Class Select Theme (MvM version) (Beta Mix) - Team Fortress 2, Electrodrome - Mario Kart 8, Calamari Inkantation (CD Version) - Splatoon, ラスト (Lust) - Miku Flick ** voir également Sir Mix-a-Lot ("Baby Got Back") * Bang Bang: voir Jessie J Nick Jonas * Chains: Uwa! So Temperate♫ (Unused Vocal Mix) - Undertale Nick Oleksiak * A Battle of Grand Proportions: The Grand Finale - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, The Grand Finale (Alternate Mix) - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, The Grand Finale (Final Mix) - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Final Battle! (Rival) - Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen Nicole Dollanganger * Chapel: The Merry Mary Bell Rings - Super Mario RPG Nightwish * Ghost Love Score: Hide and Boo Seek - Super Mario 64 DS Niko * Night Of Fire: Night Of Fire - Initial D Arcade Stage 7 AA X, Main Theme - Black Knight 2000 ** For Christmas Mix: Night Of Fire (For Christmas Mix) - Initial D Arcade Stage 7 AA X Nile Rodgers * Get Lucky: voir Daft Punk * Magic: voir Mystery Skulls Ninja Sex Party * Dragon Slayer: Danny Bit Bang - Pulsar Arena * If We Were Gay: Brian's Theme - Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator Nirvana * Smells Like Teen Spirit: Billie Jean (Alternate Mix) - Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Noam Kaniel * Go Go Power Rangers (Dino Charge): The Battle of Lil' Slugger - Super Meat Boy nora2r * B.B.K.K.B.B.K.: B.B.K.K.B.K.K. - SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS, GOODTEK - CHUNITHM * Ultra B+K: ULTRA B+K - jubeat plus The Notorious B.I.G * Come On: Main Theme (Unused Version) - Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends * Suicidal Thoughts: Yo-Yo-Yoshi - Yoshi’s Story * Juicy: Your Sunset - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * I Got a Story to Tell: Parker Lake - Ultimate Angler / StreetPass Fishing NSYNC * Bringin' Da Noise: Hydro Station - AM2R * It's Gonna Be Me: Mining Melancholy - Donkey Kong Country 2, An Unwavering Heart (CD Version) - Pokémon Black & White, Spring Yard Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog * Space Cowboy (Yippie-Yi-Yay): Melty Monster Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Nujabes * Reflection Eternal: Let's Go to the Forest - Animal Crossing: The Movie NUMP * The Nutshack: voir l'article principal 'The Nutshack'' Oasis * '''Wonderwall: K.K. Cruisin' - Animal Crossing, Maybe, Baby - Tomodachi Life, Circus (Mu Mix) - Five Nights At Freddy's Ocean's Four * (Ocean's Four (Feat. Adam Clay)) Beautiful Life (Farma Remix): DK Island Swing - Donkey Kong Country OG Maco * 12 Bricks: Interlude - Super Mario Galaxy, Interlude (OST Version) - Super Mario Galaxy, * U Guessed It: Holli Jolli Village - Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Underground - Terraria ** voir également 'Green de la Bean'' One Direction * '''What Makes You Beautiful: Ending Theme (NA Version) - Alien 3 Orgy * Blue Monday: Magma Valley - Super Monkey Ball Step & Roll Osamu Sato *'Tong-Nou (Tong-Nou Theme):' Cell (OST Version) - Bomberman Hero OutKast * Bombs Over Baghdad: A Troublesome Trek - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, Tripod - Bomberman Hero * So Fresh, So Clean: Nortinka Hill - Link: The Faces of Evil Overseer * Supermoves: Final Battle! (Rival) - Pokémon Red & Blue Owl City * Fireflies: Double Date - Rhythm Heaven Fever, Five Million Fireflies - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, How Far I'll Go - Moana: Rhythm Run, Mario Bros. - Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Memory (Pacifist Mix) - Undertale, Undertale (OST Version) - Undertale * The Bird and The Worm: Overworld (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Saltwater Room: 1AM - Animal Crossing: City Folk, Nintendo Wii U Music - Mii Maker Panic! At The Disco * Death Of A Bachelor: Circus (Disco Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's * Emperor's New Clothes: Engage The Enemy (Alternate Mix) - Xenoblade Chronicles Patty and Mildred Hill * Happy Birthday to You: His Theme (Anniversary Mix) - Undertale, We Are Number One (Anniversary Mix) - LazyTown: The Video Game Paul McCartney * Jerry Temporary: voir l'article principal 'Temporary Secretary'' Pendulum * '''Ghosts 'n' Stuff: voir Deadmau5 * The Tempest: 2000 Dub - Tempest 2000 * The Vulture: Vultures - Trials Evolution * Watercolour: Black Omen - Chrono Trigger, Rashid's Theme - Street Fighter V * Witchcraft: We Are Number One (Alpha Mix) - LazyTown: The Video Game Petruccio & Modulate * Escape ﻿(feat. Marie Louise) (Rhythmics Remix): His Theme (Unused Version) - Undertale P.E.P.E * Shadilay: Shadilay - Pokémon Clover Pharrell Williams * Drop It Like It's Hot: voir l'article principal 'Snoop Dogg'' * '''Get Lucky: voir Daft Punk * Happy: Monochrome (Beta Mix) - Hotel Dusk: Room 215, Sea Breeze - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Lose Yourself to Dance: voir Daft Punk Phil Collins * In the Air Tonight: Forest Interlude - Donkey Kong Country 2, Main Theme - Chess Titans Pink Guy (Filthy Frank) * Fried Rice: Molgera - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Ramen King: Gourmet Race (Alternate Unused Vocal Track) - Kirby Super Star Ultra * Gibe da Pusi B0ss: Blizzard - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * SMONK WEED: Brokentooth March - LISA: The Joyful * PINK LIFE: 666 Kill Chop Deluxe (Gamma Mix) - LISA: The Joyful Pitbull * Bon Bon: Hi-Spec Robo Go! - Hard-Boiled Heavy Boss (Worldwide Ver.) - Sonic Mania, Black tar (Worldwide Version) - Xenoblade Chronicles X * Culo: Black tar (Worldwide Version) - Xenoblade Chronicles X * Don't Stop the Party: '''Emote: Zany - Fortnite, Black tar (Worldwide Version) - Xenoblade Chronicles X * '''Fireball: An Underlying Problem (The Lost City) (Original Mix) - Shovel Knight * Give Me Everything (ft. Ne-yo, Afrojack, and Nayer): Give Me the Fantasy - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament * Hotel Room Service: Strike the Earth! (Plains of Passage) - Shovel Knight, Black tar (Worldwide Version) - Xenoblade Chronicles X * I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho): Ferrum Stadium - Pokémon Tekken * Move to Miami: voir Enrique Iglesias * Mr. Worldwide: Main Theme - Shovel Knight * Rain Over Me: Black tar (Worldwide Version) - Xenoblade Chronicles X Plain White T's * Hey There Delilah: Undertale (Live Demo Version) - Undertale Player * Baby Come Back: Bon Voyage, Amigo (Beta Mix) - MOTHER 3 Porter Robinson * Divinity: Hopes and Dreams (Beta Mix) - Undertale * Goodbye to a World: Good Night - Undertale, Stickerbush Symphony (OST Version) - Donkey Kong Country 2, PS4 Dynamic Theme - Undertale, BGM 04 - Simple DS Series Vol. 01 - The Mahjong, The Moon Theme (JP Version) - DuckTales, Kapp'n's Song - Animal Crossing: New Leaf, A Song for the Fireflies - Rime * Sad Machine: Ice Cream Island - Kirby's Adventure, PS4 Dynamic Theme - Undertale, Forest Interlude (JP Version) - Donkey Kong Country 2 * Shelter: Dream to Return Land - Kirby Does His Taxes * Fellow Feeling: The Friendly Faith Plate - Portal 2 Poppy / ThatPoppy * Everybody Wants to be Poppy: Venus's Performance - EarthBound * I'm Poppy: Endless Fever! - Puyo Pop Fever, WANDA WANDA (PAL Version) - Katamari Damacy * Let's Make A Video: It's Showtime! (VHS Version) - Undertale * Lowlife: The Mountains (Act 06) - The Smurfs (NES) * Moshi Moshi: A New Day (JP Version) - Sonic Rush * My Microphone: Right There, Ride On (CD Version) - Sonic Rush * Pop Music: Carefree Puyo - Puyo Pop Fever Portishead * Roads: Morphogenetic Sorrow (Sigma Mix) - Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors The Prodigy * Invaders Must Die: Space Invaders - Space Invaders * Take Me to the Hospital: Metal Scratchin’ (CD Version) - Sonic Rush PSY * All Night Long: Highway In The Sky ...for Final Rush (CD Version) - Sonic Adventure 2 * Daddy (ft. CL): Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 4, Music Box (Alpha Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's * Gangnam Style: voir l'article principal 'Gangnam Style'' * '''Gentleman: voir l'article principal 'Gentleman'' * '''I LUV IT: Course Bot - Super Mario Maker 2 * New Face: Circus (Why Is Mix Afraid of Seven) - Five Nights at Freddy's, Enjoy Your Stay - EarthBound, sans. (Extended Mix) - Undertale, Troupple King's Secret Song (Beta Mix) - Shovel Knight * Right Now: Hare Hare Yukai (Mikuru Mix) - Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekidou Puppet * Scribble (ft. The Eden Project): Twoson (Boy Meet Girl) (Beta Mix) - EarthBound Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy: Waltz of the Flowers - Home Alone (SNES) * Trepak (The Nutcracker): Still, the Road is Full of Dangers - Super Mario RPG, Waltz of the Flowers - Home Alone (SNES) Quad City DJ's * 12 Ghetto Days of Christmas: Main Theme (Don Miguel Edition) - Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden * C'Mon 'N Ride It (The Train): Menu - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Opening - The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, Gatehouse Road - Kirby: Star Allies * Space Jam: voir l'article principal 'Space Jam'' Queen * '''Another One Bites the Dust: Dark Pit - Kid Icarus Uprising, Mini-Game 1 - Pictionary * Under Pressure (ft. David Bowie): The Starlit Forest - Animal Crossing: The Movie * We Are the Champions: Environmental Noises - Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Your Team Won - Team Fortress 2 * We Will Rock You: Laser Mayhem - Rayman Legends, Wars World News - Advanced Wars * Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon: '''Idle - Garry's Mod, Gazing into the Blue (Beta Mix) - Kirby: Squeak Squad, Overworld (Super Mario Bros. 3) (E3 Demo Version) - Super Mario Maker 2 * '''Don't Stop Me Now: Invincibility Theme (NA Version) - Kirby's Adventure * Bohemian Rhapsody: Silvery Light of the Moon - Thunder Force IV, Wet Hands - Minecraft Radiohead * Creep: Indigo Caves - Steven Universe: Attack the Light * Idioteque: Avatar Beat - OFF * No Surprises: K.K. Bossa (Aircheck) - Animal Crossing RADWIMPS * スパークル (Sparkle): Raisin' Me Up (Prologue) (PAL Version) - Sonic Rush (supprimé) Rage Against The Machine * Guerilla Radio: Guerilla Radio - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 Rammstein * Du Hast: Ultimately (Boss Intro) - Corporate Lifestyle Simulator (atteinte aux droits d'auteur) Randy Crenshaw * Perry the Platypus (Extended Version): Main Menu (Demo) - Feel The Magic XY/XX Randy Newman * Scare Floor (Monsters Inc score): Die House - Cuphead * You've Got a Friend in Me: Cremia's Carriage - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, K.K. Western (Beta Mix) - Animal Crossing, Mouse Trap - Tom & Jerry Rascal Flatts * Life is a Highway: Life is a Highway - Cars: The Video Game Ray Parker Jr. * Ghostbusters: Dual Scream - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, K.K. Metal (Aircheck) - Animal Crossing: Wild World, Main Theme - Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Main Theme - New Ghostbusters 2, Metallic Madness Act 1 - Sonic Mania, Sandopolis Zone Act 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Trouble Busters - Love Live! School idol festival, Metallic Madness Act 1 - Sonic Mania, Victory Fanfare (Beta Mix) - Final Fantasy X, Monsoon - Risk of Rain, Crescent Moon Village - Wario Land 4 Rebecca Black * Friday: Bubble Man (Alpha Mix) - Mega Man 2, Slider (Beta Mix) - Super Mario 64 DS Re-Con * Ignite: Luma - Super Mario Galaxy Reel 2 Real * I Like to Move It (ft. Sacha Baron Cohen): Magnus von Grapple Battle - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Redfoo * New Thang (Some Blonde DJ Remix): Dummy! (Genocide Mix) - Undertale Red Hot Chili Peppers *'Give it Away:' Music Maker 2 - Mario Paint, Lvl2 UnderCave - SUPER BENBO QUEST: TURBO DELUXE *'Suck My Kiss: 'Lvl2 UnderCave - SUPER BENBO QUEST: TURBO DELUXE *'Otherside:' Menu 1 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rednex * Cotton Eye Joe: Rancid Raceway/Nearburg - Nicktoons Racing (GBA), Inkopolis News (Unused Mix) - Splatoon Rej3ctz * Cat Daddy: Rougeport Sewers - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Rez and Kenet * Unreeaal Superhero 3: Unreeeal Dreamscape 3 - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, Pirate!? - Animal Crossing: The Movie, Parachuting/Flying a Spaceship Through an Asteroid Belt (Beta Mix) - LEGO Island 2 Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart * Blue Moon: The Swamps (Act 03) - The Smurfs (NES) Richard Strauss * Also sprach Zarathustra: Moon's Destruction - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Fallen Down 2 - Undertale 2 Rick Astley * Never Gonna Give You Up: voir l'article principal 'Never Gonna Give You Up'' * '''Together Forever: Robo's Theme (OST Version) - Chrono Trigger Ricky Martin * Livin' La Vida Loca: Castlewars - Runescape Riders in the Sky * Woody's Roundup: Puzzle Plank Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Rihanna * Shut Up And Drive: Magma Valley - Super Monkey Ball Step & Roll * Work (ft. Drake): More Part-time Work - Animal Crossing: The Movie, Snow halation - Taiko no Tatsujin: White Version Ritchie Valens * Come On, Let's Go: Right There, Ride On - Sonic Rush Riton * Rinse and Repeat: Touch and Go - Tekken 4 * Temporary Secretary: voir l'article principal 'Temporary Secretary'' Rock Therapy * '''Reaching Out: voir Eminem ("Beautiful") Rob Cantor * Shia LaBeouf: Zanza - Xenoblade Chronicles, Regret - Xenoblade Chronicles Robin Thicke * Blurred Lines: voir Weird Al Run-D.M.C. * It's Tricky: Back 2 Back (CD version) - Sonic Rush Rupert Holmes * Escape (The Piña Colada Song): Nutty Acres - Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Rush * 2112 (VII "Grand Finale"): Professor E. Gadd - Luigi's Mansion Rymdlego * Yuki Satellites: Grape Garden (Map) - Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land R. Kelly * I Believe I Can Fly: Deus Ex (Main Theme) - Deus Ex Sabaton * Panzerkampf: Dokukinoko Densetsu - THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls: Starlight Stage Sage the Gemini * Gas Pedal: Nagisa - Clannad * Going Down for Real: voir Flo Rida Salt-N-Pepa * Push It: Record MakerMatic (Beta Mix) - WarioWare D.I.Y., Domz Attack! - Beyond Good and Evil Sam King * Death Wish: voir Excision Scissor Sisters * Only The Horses: Dreams of an Absolution (OST Version) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Santana * The Game of Love (ft. Michelle Branch): Lover's Test - Maroon GO, E.G.G.M.A.N. (Love Theme) - Sonic Adventure 2 * Smooth (ft. Rob Thomas): voir l'article principal 'Smooth'' Scapegoat Wax * '''Both My Friends: Cool Edge (Night) (Beta Mix) - Sonic Unleashed Scatman John * Everybody Jam: Monkey Smash - Donkey Kong 64, Overworld Theme - Super Mario Land * Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop): voir l'article principal 'Scatman'' * '''Scatman's World: File Select - Super Mario 64, Monkey Smash - Donkey Kong 64, We Are Number One (Alternetive Mix) - LazyTown: The Video Game, Theme of Blaze's Event (Beta Mix) - Sonic Rush, Radial (JP Version) - Bomberman Hero Scott Grooves * Mothership Reconnection (Daft Punk Remix): Miller Ball Breakers - Jet Set Radio Seal * Kiss From a Rose: Relic Song - Pokemon Black & White Sean Kingston * Beautiful Girls: voir l'article principal 'Beautiful Girls'' * '''Fire Burning: Fire Burning - Dance Central 2 SEASIDE LOVERS * MELTING BLUE 井上鑑: Big Dreams - Animal Crossing: The Movie SebastiAn * Arabest: Love You Love You Love (Good Morning Onee-san Mix) - Mighty Switch Force!, Crux - Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX * Doggg: '''Final of Puyo Puyo (Beta Mix) - Puyo Puyo * '''Love in Motion (feat. Mayer Hawthrone): Future Club - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * Ross Ross Ross: Fast Lane - Saints Row IV * Total: Metropolis Zone (Simon Wai Prototype) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Serbia Strong / Remove Kebab * Serbia Strong / Remove Kebab: Merry-Go-Round - Super Mario 64 she * Touch and Go: That's Enough (B.B. Rights Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future The Sherman Brothers * Chim Chim Cher-ee: Windmill Hut (OST Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * A Spoonful of Sugar: Slider (EU Version) - Super Mario 64 * Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious: Slider (EU Version) - Super Mario 64 * Winnie The Pooh: Super Mario Bros. Music - Ground Theme (OST Version), Winnie the Pooh - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sia * Titanium ft. David Guetta: voir Exit 245 Silentó * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae): voir l'article principal 'Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' Sir Mix-a-Lot * '''Baby Got Back: Electrodrome - Mario Kart 8, Mushroom Gorge - Mario Kart Wii, Chun-Li's Theme (Beta Mix) - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior ** Gaijin Goomba cover (Goomba Got Back): Electrodrome - Mario Kart 8, Lorule Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, Megasparkle Goomba - Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Start - Nichijou: Uchuujin ** voir également Nicki Minaj ("Anaconda") Sisqó * Thong Song: Turismo - Breath of Fire IV SKIball * I Hate Bernie Sanders demopot: Amalgam - Undertale Skrillex * Bangarang (ft. Sirah): voir l'article principal 'Bangarang'' * '''Dirty Vibe (ft. Diplo, CL, G-Dragon): Super Mario All-Stars Music - SMB1 Invincible * Holdin On: voir I SEE MONSTAS * Kyoto (ft. Sirah): sans. - Undertale * Right In: Circus (Day 1 Mix) - Five Nights At Freddy's * Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites: Fallen Down - Undertale, Milky (Beta Mix) - Bomberman Hero * SQUAD OUT! (ft. JAUZ, Fatman Scoop): sans. - Undertale Slayer * Raining Blood: Battle! (Champion) - Pokémon Gold & Silver Smash Mouth * All Star: voir l'article principal 'All Star'' * '''Walkin' on the Sun: Billie Jean (Alternate Mix) - Michael Jackson's Moonwalker SMiLE.dk * Butterfly: Fly Like a Butterfly (Beta Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future Snail's House * snowdrift: Clocktowers Beneath The Sea (Beta Mix) - A Hat in Time Snoop Dogg * Drop It Like It's Hot (ft. Pharrell): voir l'article principal 'Drop It Like It's Hot'' * '''Lodi Dodi (ft. Nanci Fletcher): Dark Cave/Ice Path - Pokémon Gold & Silver * Nuthin But A "G" Thang: voir Dr. Dre * The Next Episode: voir Dr. Dre * Smoke The Weed (ft. Collie Buddz): Underground Theme - Yoshi's Island * Still D.R.E.: voir Dr. Dre SOPHIE * Ponyboy: Beelzebub - Pony Island * Lemonade: Bomber Barbara (CD Version) - Sonic Rush * Bipp: WANDA WANDA (PAL Version) - Katamari Damacy Soulja Boy * Crank That (Soulja Boy): voir l'article principal 'Soulja Boy'' * '''I Just Broke My Wrist: World 5 (Snow) (Beta Mix) - New Super Mario Bros. * Pretty Boy Swag: Another Medium - Undertale Square * voir l'article principal 'Maroon 5'' Steam Powered Giraffe * '''The Stars: Heist Ho! - SteamWorld Heist Stevie Wonder * Part Time Lover: The Legend of the Skull Heart (Alternate Mix) - Skullgirls * Pastime Paradise: voir Coolio ("Gangsta's Paradise") * Sir Duke: Bob-omb Battlefield - Super Mario 64, Escape from the City ...for City Escape (Unseen Vocal Mix) - Sonic Adventure 2 Stupeflip * Cold World: Ice Cap Zone (Act 2) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles The Sugarhill Gang * Rapper's Delight: Quest Clear - Monster Hunter Generations Sunny Day Real Estate * In Circles: SUNNY DAY SONG - Love Live! School idol festival SunStroke Project & Olia Tira * Run Away: Desert Race - LEGO Stunt Rally Survive Voir C418 et Stranger Things. Suzanne Vega * Tom's Diner: '''Rusty Ruin Zone (Act 1) (Saturn) (US Version) - Sonic 3D Blast System of a Down * '''Chop Suey!: Bed and Breakfast - EarthBound, Pokey Means Business! - EarthBound, Noodles Can't Be Beat (Beta Mix) - PaRappa the Rapper 2, The Yoshi Clan - Yoshi's New Island * Toxicity: Digital Circuit - Shadow the Hedgehog * Vicinity of Obscenity: Main Menu (Unused) - Garry's Mod T.Shirt * On Top: voir Flume Talking Heads * And She Was: Super Mario All Stars SMB3 Enemy Battle (Beta Mix) Taylor Swift * Shake It Off: Flat Zone 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rooftop Run: Act 2 (Beta Mix) - Sonic Generations, Flat Zone 2 (Remastered) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * I Knew You Were Trouble: '''Go Tight! - Super Robot Wars Z Tears For Fears * '''Everybody Wants to Rule the World: Shy But Deadly - Yoshi's Woolly World Tech N9ne * Blunt and a Ho (ft. MURS, Ubiquitous): Bolo - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * Fragile (ft. Kendrick Lamar, ¡MAYDAY!, Kendall Morgan): Snowman - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * PBSA (ft. Ces Cru): Machine Passage - Kirby Air Ride * Psycho Bitch: Battle in the Base - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Speedom: voir Eminem Technotronic * Pump Up the Jam: Metallic Madness Act 1 - Sonic Mania Tenacious D * Beelzeboss (The Final Showdown): I Am Octavio (Hidden Alternate Mix) - Splatoon Tepr * En Direct De La Cote (Alavi Rerox): Hydrogen (Alternate Mix) - Hotline Miami Tha Trademarc * The Time Is Now: voir l'article principal John Cena Thalia * Arrasando: The Concept of Love (Concept of Passion Mix) - Ollie King They Might Be Giants * Ana Ng: Menu - KYM-tan Shoots Things * Boss of Me: Boss Battle (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 2 * Dead/Letterbox: Ending (Holiday Hare) - Jazz Jackrabbit * Pencil Rain: Elegy for the Gentleman Torn to Pieces - Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective * Please Pass the Milk: Toad's House (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Which Describes How You're Feeling: Anticipation (Extended Mix) - Undertale * Istanbul (Not Constantinople): Spider Dance (OST Version) - Undertale Thin Lizzy * The Boys Are Back in Town: The Boys Are Back In Town - Guitar Hero Metallica, The Boys Are Back In Town - Saints Row IV Third Eye Blind * Semi-Charmed Life: Faraway Promise - Xenogears Thirty Seconds To Mars * ATTACK: Volcano Valley Zone (Act 2) (Genesis) - Sonic 3D Blast Timmy Thomas * Why Can't We Live Together?: Captured! - Animal Crossing: The Movie ** voir également Hotline Bling, une chanson qui sample "Why Can't We Live Together?" The Tokens * The Lion Sleeps Tonight: Poké Mart - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh) - Just Dance 2017, Circus (Mix Olydian) - Five Nights at Freddy's, Dwayne's Theme - Day of the Tentacle, The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh) - Just Dance 2018, Amity Square (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, Level 1 (Beta Mix) - M.C. Kids, World 1 (Plains) (NA Version) - New Super Mario Bros., Flower Garden (NTSC Version) - Yoshi's Island, The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh) (Beta Mix) - Just Dance 2018 Tom Jones * It's Not Unusual: World 3 (Beach) - New Super Mario Bros. Tony Renis * Quando, quando, quando: Koopa Beach - Super Mario Kart Too $hort * Chase the Cat: Sick Day - Maroon GO Toshiki Kadomatsu * If You Wanna Dance Tonight: J-Pop: Kimi no Atarashi Sora (CD Version) - Tomodachi Collection Toto * Africa: Chun-Li's Theme - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Monsoon Jungle - Wario Land 4, Dire, Dire Docks (JP Version) - Super Mario 64, Dire, Dire Docks (SECAM Version) - Super Mario 64, This Land - The Lion King, Lyra - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver Trace Adkins * Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk: The Field - Stunt Track Driver 2: Get'n Dirty Travis Scott * Antidote: Able Sisters - Animal Crossing: The Movie * Sicko Mode: How to Play (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Waterfall (Beta Mix) - Undertale Trinidad James * All Gold Everything: Map Theme - Yoshi's Island, NEXT LEVEL (Beta Mix) - Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis * Just a Lil' Thick (She Juicy): Main Theme (Beach) - Fire Emblem Awakening Twenty One Pilots * Goner: His Theme (Unused Version) - Undertale Tyler, The Creator * Tamale: Street Wise (Asura Mix) - Tekken 5, Street Wise (Asura Beta Mix) - Tekken 5, The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra Ver.) - Sonic Lost World Uffie * ADD SUV (ft. Pharrell Williams) Van Helden Club Remix: Brother Goes Away (Beta Mix) - Ollie King Unkle Adams * Original: Without Warning - LISA: The Pointless USA Freedom Kids * Freedom's Call: The Noble Haltmann (Unused Vocal Mix) - Kirby Planet Robobot, Still Alive - Portal (Flustered Fernando) Ur Boy Bangs * Keep Ur Mind Right: Peanut Plain (Beta Mix) - Kirby Super Star Vampire Weekend * A-Punk: Green Greens - Kirby Super Star Ultra Vanessa Carlton * A Thousand Miles: Route 3 - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Invincible (Sonic 3) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Vengaboys * We Like to Party: Dearly Beloved (Final Mix) - Kingdom Hearts II Vangelis * Chariots of Fire: The Credits Concerto - Donkey Kong Country Village People * YMCA: Title Theme (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Sunshine Vinícius de Moraes & Antônio Carlos Jobim * The Girl from Ipanema: Bomber Barbara - Sonic Rush, 5 PM (OST Version) - Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Map Theme - POSTAL 2 Virt *'Flowerguy's pool party:' Door Into Summer (Gamma Mix) - Knuckles' Chaotix Vulfpeck * Funky Duck: Bob-Omb Battlefield (NA Version) - Super Mario 64 Waka Flocka Flame * No Hands (feat Wale & Roscoe Dash): Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Was (Not Was) * Walk the Dinosaur: Goron City (OST Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Metal Wario (Beta Mix) - Super Mario 64 DS, Seduce Me! - Team Fortress 2, Wii Shop Channel / Mii Channel (Beta Mix) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Waterflame * Electroman Adventures: Metal Scratchin' (Beta Mix) - Sonic Rush We Are Leo * Epic: Circus (Epic Mix) - Five Nights At Freddy's, Friends (Opening Animation) (Original Mix) - Sonic Mania, Field of Hopes and Dreams (OST Version) - Deltarune, Beginning - Deltarune, Caramelldansen - Caramellagirls, Main Theme - Epic, Plizzanet (OST Version) - Yo! Noid 2: Enter the Void, Intro (9-Volt) - WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Kickstarter Theme - Shenmue III, Chatting on the Cruiser - Ultimate Angler / StreetPass Fishing We Are Toonz * Drop That NaeNae: Schala's Theme - Chrono Trigger Ween * L.M.L.Y.P.: Petalburg - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Ocean Man: Ink Me Up - Splatoon, Ocean Man - SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge Wee Sing * Christmas Sing: Unfinished Business (Under The Bridge) - Skullgirls The Weeknd * I Feel It Coming (ft. Daft Punk): Overscan - NEED FOR MADNESS ? * Starboy (ft. Daft Punk): Dust (Beta Mix) - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, Forest Interlude (Demo Mix) - Donkey Kong Country 2 Weezer * Say It Ain't So: Ai no Uta - Pikmin "Weird Al" Yankovic * Amish Paradise: voir Coolio ("Gangsta's Paradise") * Canadian Idiot: A Gaizin's Mantra - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament * Dare to Be Stupid: A Gaizin's Mantra - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament, Hardware Store and More! - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament * Fat: Hardware Store and More! - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament * Grapefruit Diet: Stadium - DK Jungle - Mario Super Sluggers * Hardware Store: Hardware Store and More! - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament * I Lost On Jeopardy: Hardware Store and More! - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament * I'll Sue Ya: Overworld - Super Mario Bros. 2 (GiIvaSunner) * Mr. Frump in the Iron Lung: Buy Somethin' Will Ya! (NTSC Version) - EarthBound * Polkaman: Opening Movie - Pokémon Gold & Silver * Pretty Fly for a Rabbi: Item Bounce - Kirby Air Ride * Word Crimes: Training - Sonic Rush Adventure Wham! * Last Christmas: Slider (Festive Mix) - Super Mario 64, Mystery Gift - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, Ice Lolly Land - Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll ** Cascada version: Flipper Flop (Beta Mix) - Rhythm Heaven Fever The Who * Won't Get Fooled Again: Game Over (Beta Mix) - Sega Rally Championship * Who Are You: Battle Against a Weird Opponent (OST Version) - EarthBound, Giant Land (OST Version) - Super Mario Bros. 3 Will Smith * Gettin' Jiggy wit It: Konga Conga Kappa (King Conga) (Beta Mix) - Crypt of the NecroDancer * Wild West: Windy & Co. (Alternate Mix) - Conker's Bad Fur Day * Yo Home to Bel-Air (ft. DJ Jazzy Jeff): voir l'article principal [[The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air|'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air']] Wintergatan * Marble Machine: Frantic Factory - Donkey Kong 64 Wiz Khalifa * Black & Yellow: It Has To Be This Way - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Piccolo's Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ * Never Been: Schala's Theme (OST Version) - Chrono Trigger * See You Again (ft. Charlie Puth): Familia - Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious, JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ (Beta Mix) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, P-R-O-G-R-A-M (Vagrant Counting Song of Retrospection) (OST Version) - Kirby Planet Robobot, See You Again - Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious, The Weight of the World - NieR: Automata, Undella Town (Autumn/Winter/Spring) - Pokémon Black & White * We Dem Boyz: We Dem Boyz - SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * The Marriage of Figaro (Overture): Celadon City Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue * Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen (Queen of the Night): Aria di Mezzo Carattere - Final Fantasy VI The Wurzels * Combine Harvester: Summer (Nature's Crescendo) - Stardew Valley Wu-Tang Clan * C.R.E.A.M.: Also Sprach Brooks - Catherine YaBoyJDub * Swiggity Swooty (I'm Coming For That Booty): Jellyfish Fields - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom XXXTENTACION * Jocelyn Flores: Undella Town (Autumn/Winter/Spring) (OST Version) - Pokémon Black & White * Look at Me: Lavender Town (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Red & Blue, Sayo-nara - Doki Doki Literature Club! Yello * How How: Donkey Kong Music - 25M (Beta Mix) Yes * Into The Storm: Kraid (Beta Mix) - Metroid * Leave It: Temmie Village (Extended Mix) - Undertale * Owner of a Lonely Heart: Bowser's Rank - Super Mario Kart * It Can Happen: Geothermal - Cave Story * Changes: '''Microchip - Treasure Master * '''Roundabout: voir l'article principal 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' Ylvis * '''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?): Justice - Park Avenue - Sonic Forces Yolanda Be Cool * We No Speak Americano: voir Category:Rips contenant We No Speak Americano Young Money * Bedrock: Title Theme - The Flintstones: Treasure of Sierra Madrock Youngstown * I'll Be Your Everything: Strawberry Trapper - Love Live! School idol festival Yung Gravy * 1 Thot 2 Thot Red Thot Blue Thot: Sayo-nara (Beta Mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! Zabutom * Level 2: BGM #01 - Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft Zedd * Clarity (ft. Foxes): Main Theme - Flappy Bird The Zombies * Time of the Season: Casino Night Zone (2 player) (Simon Wai Prototype) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ZZ Top * Sharp Dressed Man: E.G.G.M.A.N. (US Version) - Sonic Adventure 2 Liste des musiques par source Musiques organisées par les médias (hors jeu-vidéo) par lesquels elles sont les plus connues. 2001: A Space Odyseey * Theme Song: voir Richard Strauss. A Charlie Brown Christmas * Christmas Time Is Here par Vince Guaraldi: Snowman (OST Version) - MOTHER 3, Redial (Beta Mix) - Bomberman Hero * O Christmas Tree enregistré par Vince Guaraldi Trio: Don't Deal with the Devil - Cuphead The Adventure Zone * Crystal Kingdom par Griffin McElroy: Beware the Forest's Mushrooms (Adventure Mix) - Super Mario RPG Aldnoah.Zero * ' BRE@TH//LESS' par Hiroyuki Sawano Battle! (Cheren/Bianca) (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Black & White ALF * Theme Song par Alf Clausen '''et '''Tom Kramer: mystery (Unused) - Undertale Amélie * Comptine d'un autre été: L'après-midi par Yann Tiersen: Music Box - Mansion of Suitable Occupation - Tomodachi Collection Avenue Q * If You Were Gay: Overworld Theme (Luigi Version) - Super Mario World The Benny Hill Show * Main Theme: voir Boots Randolph. Bill Nye the Science Guy * Bill Nye the Science Guy Theme Song: Ska Cha Cha - Sonic Rush Caillou * voir l'article principal 'Caillou'' Cartoon Network * '''Logo Sound Effect (1999): Dance of Dog (Beta Mix) - Undertale Castle in the Sky * Carrying You par Joe Hisaishi: Singing Mountain (JP Mix) - Chrono Trigger * A Morning of the Slag Ravine par Joe Hisaishi: Crono & Marle - A Distant Promise - Chrono Trigger * The Great Legend '''par '''Joe Hisaishi: Schala's Theme (JP Mix) - Chrono Trigger The Cleveland Show * Main Theme: Jump Up, Super Star! (Short Version) - Super Mario Odyssey, Snail Town - Snailiad Code Lyoko * Un Monde Sans Danger par Julien Lamassonne: Ooze (Beta Mix) - Action 52 Cory In The House * Cory In The House Theme Song 'par '''Kyle Massey: 'Someone's Memories ~Pollyanna~ - Mother 3+ Cowboy Bebop * '''Tank! par Yoko Kanno and The Seatbelts: Meta Knight's Revenge (JP Version) - Kirby Super Star, * What Planet Is This? '''par '''The Seatbelts: Funky Dealer (Beta Mix) - Jet Set Radio Future * Cats on Mars par The Seatbelts: Virbank City Gym - Pokémon Black & White 2, Opening Movie (Beta Mix) - Eek! The Cat, Chobobo Chobobo - Final Fantasy IV, Announce Trailer (Nintendo Switch Version) - Deltarune, Route 201 (Day) (JP Version) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Garth Marenghi's Darkplace * Main Theme par Andrew Hewitt: Steady Pulse - Theme Hospital Dexter's Laboratory * Back to the Lab interprétée par Prince Paul: Amalgam (Beta Mix) - Undertale, Back to the Lab - Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab? Doctor Who * Doctor's Theme: voir Murray Gold * The Mad Man with a Box: voir Murray Gold Dragon Ball GT * Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku: Blissful People - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Dragon Ball Z * Cha-La Head Cha-La: My Skateboard Will Go On - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game, FLYING IN THE SKY - Super Robot Wars F Final Drive * Nightcall﻿ par Kavinsky: Carnival Night Zone (Act 1) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Ed, Edd N Eddy * Ed, Edd N Eddy Theme Song 'par '''Patric Caird: 'Ness' Bike (Beta Mix) - EarthBound The End of Evangelion * '''Komm Süsser Tod interprétée par Arianne Cleopatra et composée par Shiro Sagisu: Goodbye Moonmen - Pocket Mortys, Slider (Ending Version) - Super Mario 64 DS, Komm, süsser Tod - 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha, Main Theme - Crazy Frog Collectables - Art School Family Guy * The Family Guy Theme par Walter Murphy: voir l'article principal 'Family Guy'' Fist of the North Star * '''Ai o Torimodose!! '''par '''Crystal King:' 'START:DASH!! (HONOKA Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival * Tough Boy 'par '''TOM★CAT: 'Elec Man (OST Version) - Mega Man, Last Battle (Ballos Version) - Cave Story Flashdance * '''Maniac '''par '''Michael Sembello: Rio Cup Enemy - Captain Tsubasa II - Super Striker The Flintstones *'Meet the Flintstones' par Hoyt Curtin: voir l'article principal 'Meet the Flintstones'' Friends * '''I'll Be There For You par The Rembrandts: Theme of Friends - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Blue Sphere (Alternate Mix) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Frozen * Let It Go par Idina Menzel: voir Idina Menzel. Full House * Everywhere You Look par Jesse Frederick: House (Battle Tower) - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire, Password - Mega Man 3, Bridge Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Gear/Master System), Traverse Town (OST Version) - Kingdom Hearts Furious 7 * See You Again (ft. Charlie Puth) par Wiz Khalifa: voir Wiz Khalifa. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly * The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Theme par Ennio Morricone: Staff Roll - Wild Guns Gakkou Gurashi * Friend Shitai par Gakuen Seikatsu-bu: Hammer Bros. Theme (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 3, Jumpin'! Dancin'! - PriPara Mezase! Idol Gran Prix * Kyou wa Oyasuminasai par MOSAIC.WAV: Piranha Plant's Lullaby - Super Mario 64 DS Game of Thrones * Main Title Theme par Ramin Djawadi: Underwater (Super Mario Bros.) - Super Mario Maker 2 Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer * Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off Santa par Elmo & Patsy: sans. (Alternate Version) - Undertale Ghost in the Shell (1995) * Making of the Cyborg par Kenji Kawai: Sleep, O Jesus - Plug and Play Halloween * Halloween Theme Song par John Carpenter: Battle in the Base - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Hollow Bastion - Kingdom Hearts Hamilton: An American Musical * The Schuyler Sisters: voir Lin-Manuel Miranda Homestar Runner * The System is Down par Matt Chapman: A New Day - Sonic Rush, Fascination MAXX (Cally & Juice's Maxxximum Overload Remix) - Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA * Everybody to the Limit par Matt Chapman: Vs. Metal Sonic (Beta Mix) - Sonic Mania Homestuck * I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Acapella) par David Ko (original par Eddie Morton):''' The Race Of a Thousand Pounds - OFF * '''Showtime (Original Mix) par Malcolm Brown: It's Showtime! (Original Mix) - Undertale * Horschestra par Alexander Rosetti: Epona's Song (Extended Mix) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Flare par Clark "Plazmataz" Powell: Flare - Hiveswap Indiana Jones * The Raiders March (Indiana Jones' Theme) '''par '''John Williams: voir John Williams It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia * Temptation Sensation par Heinz Kiessling: The Island at Night - Tomodachi Collection, Lilycove City - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Main Theme '''par '''Bowling for Soup: Dumpling Master - The Legendary Starfy, Vs. Orcan & Skullian - Sonic Colours (Wii) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure :voir l'article principal 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' K-ON! *'''Cagayake! GIRLS par Sakurakou Keionbu: Tropical Resort - Act 1 - Sonic Colours (DS), Invincibility Theme (JP Version) - Kirby's Adventure *'Don't say "lazy"' par Sakurakou Keionbu: Volt Catfish Stage - Mega Man X3 *'Fuwa Fuwa Time' par Houkago Tea Time: Vs. Nega-Mother Wisp - Sonic Colours (DS) *'U&I' par Houkago Tea Time: Vs. Nega-Mother Wisp (Beta Mix) - Sonic Colours (DS) *'Have some tea?' par Hajime Hyakkoku: Nya Soleil - Nekopara Vol. 1, Sandgem Town (Day) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *'Happy languidness' par Hajime Hyakkoku: Title Theme (Alternate Mix) - Super Mario World *'Crepe wa Ikaga?' par Hajime Hyakkoku: Neko Matsuri - Nekopara Vol. 1 Kabeneri of the Iron Fortress *'Grenzlinie﻿' par Hiroyuki Sawano: Waterfall - Undertale, Farewell (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Black & White *'Through my Blood' par Aimer: Battle! (Battle Subway Trainer) (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Black & White Kiki's Delivery Service * A Town with an Ocean View Joe Hisaishi Yearnings of the Wind - Chrono Trigger, Guardia's Millennial Fair (JP Mix) - Chrono Trigger * Mom's Broom par Joe Hisaishi: Peaceful Days (JP Mix) - Chrono Trigger Kill la Kill with tracks par Hiroyuki Sawano *'Before my body is dry': Before my body is dry - Shippu la Senpu, CAN'T STOP - Dead Heat Riders, The key we've lost (with lyrics) - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST, Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle - Touhou 8: Imperishable Night, Reincarnation - Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, RPG Galaxy - Cat Girl Without Salad: Amuse-Bouche, Still Alive - Portal, Victory Lies Before You! (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Black & White *'Blumenkranz': Hydrogen (Alpha Mix) - Hotline Miami, Power Plant Inspection - Kirby Planet Robobot, K. Lumsy - Donkey Kong 64 *'犬Kあ3L': z29ba2t0t1l301e17 - Xenoblade Chronicles X Koe no Katachi a.k.a. A Silent Voice: The Movie. * slt par Kensuke "Agraph" Ushio: Your Reality - Doki Doki Literature Club! LazyTown * voir l'article principal 'LazyTown: The Video Game'' Little Einsteins *'''Theme Song: Your Best Friend (Alternative Mix) - Undertale Love Live! * voir l'article principal 'Love Live! School idol festival'' Love Live! Sunshine!! * voir l'article principal 'Love Live! School idol festival'' Madagascar * Afro Circus: Ranked Out - Super Mario Kart * I Like To Move It: voir Reel 2 Real Malcolm In The Middle * Boss of Me par They Might Be Giants: Boss Battle (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 2 Mary Poppins * Chim Chim Cher-ee: Windmill Hut (OST Version) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Spoonful of Sugar: Slider (EU Version) - Super Mario 64 * Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious: Slider (EU Version) - Super Mario 64 Les Misérables * A Little Fall of Rain par Claude-Michel Schönberg: Gentle Rain (OST Version) - MOTHER 3 The Muppet Movie *'Rainbow Connection' par Jim Henson: Bubbly Clouds - Kirby Super Star, Try Again (Frog Hop) - Rhythm Heaven My Fair Lady * I Could Have Danced All Night par Frederick Loewe and Alan Jay Lerner: Time to Learn - Kirby Super Star Ultra My Hero Academia *'You Say Run' par Yuki Hayashi: Let's Try (Ultra Mix) - Super Mario RPG, STAR ULTRA (vs. Waka Flocka Flame) - Nekopara Vol. 1, You Say Run - My Hero Academia: Battle for All, Angry Joe's Theme - Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures, Run! (Beta Mix) - Cave Story My Neighbor Totoro * Path of the Wind par Joe Hisaishi: Secret of the Forest (JP Mix) - Chrono Trigger Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind * The Days Long Gone par Joe Hisaishi: Ending - Arkanoid Nichijou * Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C par Hyadain: Snakey Chantey - Donkey Kong Country 2, Route 209 (Day) (JP Version) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl * Zzz par Sasaki Sayaka: Ending Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2, Slider (JP Version) - Super Mario 64, The Moon Theme (JP Version) - DuckTales, A Secret Course (JP Version) - Super Mario Sunshine, Town Theme (Summer) - Style Savvy One Piece * We Are!: Ending (Simon Wai Prototype) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * We Did It! Party!: Sky Station Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Binks' Sake: Gazing into the Blue (JP Mix) - Kirby: Squeak Squad Oreimo a.k.a. Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai *'irony -tv mix-' par ClariS: voir ClariS Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * Theme for Scanty & Kneesocks (I Want You) par TeddyLoid: Knight of the Wind - Sonic and the Black Knight Perfect Strangers * Standing Tall (Main Theme): Good Egg Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy Pirates of the Caribbean * He's a Pirate par Hans Zimmer and Klaus Badelt: Underwater - Super Mario World (Pirate) Pop Team Epic :a.k.a. Poptepipic * Pop Team Epic par Sumire Uesaka: Theme of Howie Mandel - Deal or No Deal: Special Edition Popeye The Sailor * I'm Popeye the Sailor Man par Samuel "Sammy" Lerner: City - LEGO Stunt Rally Praça TV * Jingle: Live Report - Undertale Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Connect par ClariS: voir ClariS * Magia par Kalafina: Genocide City Zone (Unused) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sis puella magica par Yuki Kajiura: Invisible Realm - For Lost Levels Act 1 - Sonic Before the Sequel Rent * Seasons of Love: voir Jonathan Larson Rick and Morty *'Human Music:' Your Name Please - EarthBound *'Goodbye Moonmen:' Komm, süsser Tod - 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha *'For the Damaged Coda' par Blonde Redhead: Music Box - Mii News - Tomodachi Collection, End of messenger - Steins;Gate 0 The Roar of the Greasepaint, The Smell of the Crowd * Feeling Good: Revenge of the King Ending (Remastered) - Kirby Super Star Ultra\ Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * We Are Santa's Elves par Videocraft Chorus: Trampoline Time (CD Version) - Super Mario 64 DS Saturday Night Live *'David S. Pumpkins﻿:' Dogsong (Halloween Mix) - Undertale, Get a Weapon - Mega Man 4 Sailor Moon *'Moonlight Densetsu' par Dali: Stages 1-4 - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? * Main Theme 'par '''Larry Marks '''and '''George A. Robertson, Jr.: 'Chao Race (Beginner) - Sonic Adventure 2 Sesame Street * '''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? par Joe Raposo: Tem Shop (OST Version) - Undertale, Grass Land (JP Version) - Super Mario Bros. 3 Seinfeld * Main Theme par Jonathan Wolff: Dogbass (Extended Mix) - Undertale, Tension - Super Mario Galaxy, Main Theme - The Bee Movie Game ** voir également Michael Richards's Racist Rant's 11th Anniversary Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a. Attack on Titan * Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen par Linked Horizon: Reveal Theme - Sonic Forces Shugo Chara * Kokoro no Tamago (Egg of Hearts/Heart Egg) par Buono!: mus zzz c2 - Undertale The Simpsons * Main Theme: voir l'article principal 'The Simpsons.'' * '''Gonna Paint Our Wagon: voir l'article principal 'Gonna Paint Our Wagon.'' * '''Skinner and the Superintendent: voir l'article principal 'Steamed Hams'' Sound of Music * '''My Favorite Things: Grape Garden - Kirby Super Star South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Uncle Fucka par Trey Parker: Slider (OST Version) - Super Mario 64 SpongeBob Squarepants * Jellyfish Jam par Brad Carow: Checker Dance (Unused Version) - Deltarune * Stadium Rave par Mark Governor and Glenn Nishida: Desert Storm - BioMetal, Stadium Rave A - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The Very First Christmas: Grass Land (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Don't Be A Jerk (It's Christmas): Above Ground BGM (Alpha Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 3 Star Wars * Star Wars (Main Title): voir John Williams Steven Universe * We Are the Crystal Gems '''par '''Aivi & Surasshu and Rebecca Sugar: Rigit Obstacles (Levels 5-1 & 5-3) - Mario Forever, We Are the Crystal Gems (2-1) - Soundtrack Attack, Crystal Cave - Final Fantasy III, Ending 1 - Tweety and the Magic Gems voir également the We Are The Crystal Gems Fusion Collab. * Love Like You par Aivi & Surasshu and Rebecca Sugar: Try Again (OST Version) - Rhythm Heaven * Stronger Than You: voir Estelle * Peridot '''par '''Aivi & Surasshu: Battle Against a Dangerous Foe (Beta Mix) - EarthBound Beginnings/MOTHER, Alien Invasion 1 - EarthBound * Amalgam '''par '''Aivi & Surasshu: BIG (Giant Version) - PaRappa the Rapper 2 * Giant Woman '''par '''Rebecca Sugar: In the Room - MOTHER 3 * Gimme Gimme '''par '''Aivi & Surasshu: T.J. Combo's Theme - Killer Instinct * Holo-Pearl par Aivi & Surasshu: Fort Dragonia - Chrono Cross Stranger Things *'Stranger Things' par Kyle Dixon '''and Michael Stein': A Secret Course (Alpha Mix) - Super Mario Sunshine **'c418 remix': ''voir c418 Strawinsky and the Mysterious House * Globglogabgalab: Ghost Gulping - Paper Mario Team America: World Police *'America, Fuck Yeah' par Trey Parker: Circus (Patriotic Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's That's So Raven * Theme Song: ''' Main Theme (Alpha Mix) - Cory in the House Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * '''Main Theme par Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell: Start Menu - Undertale Touhou Project :voir l'article principal 'Touhou Project''. Re:Creators * '''God of Ink par Hiroyuki Sawano: God of ink - Epic Mickey (copyright flagged), God of ink - Splatoon 2 (copyright flagged), Cheren's Theme (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Black and White (copyright flagged), God of ink - Crazy Frog Collectables - Art School * shØut par Hiroyuki Sawano: Battle! (Arceus) (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Black & White 2 VeggieTales *'The Bunny Song:' Bunny Day (Easter) - Animal Crossing: New Leaf *'Can't Believe It's Christmas': Plant (Beta Mix) - Cave Story, Bonus Area (World 5) - New Super Mario Bros. *'The Chocolate Factory': Cave Story (Theme Song) (Steam Version) - Cave Story *'The Dance of the Cucumber': Enjoy Your Stay - MOTHER 1+2 *'God is Bigger': Zombie - Cave Story *'The Hairbrush Song': Mischievous Robot - Cave Story *'I Can Be Your Friend:' Moonsong - Cave Story, Moonsong - Cave Story 3D, Moonsong (Steam Version) - Cave Story *'Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?': Wood Man - Rockman 2 Complete Works, The Way Back Home (Credits) - Cave Story *'The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything:' Living Waterway - Cave Story *'The Water Buffalo Song': Cave Story (Theme Song) (Plantation Version) - Cave Story *'What We Have Learned': Quiet (Beta Mix) - Cave Story *'Love Your Neighbor': Underwater Theme (Yoshi) - Super Mario World *'Barbra Manatee: The Way Back Home (Credits) - Cave Story' *'Love My Lips': The Way Back Home (Credits) - Cave Story *'His Cheeseburger': The Way Back Home (Credits) - Cave Story Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Main Theme: Main Menu - Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem Who Wants To Be A Millionaire * Main Theme: Gourmet Race (Beta Mix) - Kirby Super Star Ultra Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Opening Theme: Green Greens (Beta Mix) - Kirby Super Star Ultra YuruYuri * Akaza Akari Eyecatch: Vanish Mario - Super Mario 64, Hammer Bros. Theme (JP Version) - Super Mario Bros. 3, Let's Practice! (JP Version) - Rhythm Heaven, Play a Mini-Game! (Alpha Mix) - Mario Party *'Cho! Cho! Cho! Yuru Yuri Kapuriccho!' par Nanamori-Chu☆Goraku-Bu: Start Music (Beta Mix) - Pac-Man Nitro Praise *'Awesome God:' Main Theme - Jesus Christ RPG Trilogy Category:Lists